Apuesta perdida
by Ibizen Wolfgang
Summary: Kaede perdió una extraña apuesta, ¿Qué le esperará al pobre kitsune? ¿Quién le ayudará?
1. Principio

**Apuesta Pérdida**

Gracias por el apoyo que me dieron con sus reviews n.n estoy muy agradecida y como se nota que "hierba mala nunca muere" ¿eh? Jajaj… ejem u.u… pues de nueva cuenta estoy de regreso con otro fic que espero que les guste n.n tanto como los anteriores-

dialogo- cuando hablan los personajes

**_Dialogo _**recuerdos

_Dialogo _pensamientos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí planteados son propiedad del sensei Inoue.

No quiero alargar esto, así que los dejó con el fic

* * *

**Capitulo I **

Principio

Un cuerpo estaba extendido sobre la cama, cubierto por una delgada sabana de seda que apenas y si cubría su desnudez del frío que se sentía en la habitación.

Se podían apreciar en el cubrecama y en la sabana que cubría aquel frágil cuerpo, algunas manchas rojizas… sangre…

Su cabeza reposaba sobre las blanda almohada, al tiempo que unos mechones azabaches cubrían su rostro, traviesos.

Estaba durmiendo apaciblemente, sus parpados cerrados en un despreocupado gesto, sus carnosos y húmedos labios, entreabiertos, exigiendo entrar al aire; sus mejillas teñidas de un bonito color carmín pálido, su pecho subiendo y bajando acompasadamente, pero en su cuello se apreciaban numerosos y dolorosos chupetones sobre su blanquecina y tersa piel…

En toda la habitación no se oía ningún sonido, a excepción de la suave respiración de aquel muchacho… todo era silencio…

De repente, se oyeron unos pasos acercándose a donde dormía el hermoso efebo, y el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse... a pasos seguros se plantó frente al durmiente…

Una mano se posó sobre el colchón mientras que la otra acariciaba aquella suave piel blanquecina…

Kaede… - susurró dulcemente.

Su cuerpo se inclinó hacía delante y sus labios rozaron su frente… hicieron un poco de presión y después le dio un pequeño beso…

El cuerpo de Kaede se estremeció al sentir aquellos labios… a pesar de que aún no despertaba, realmente.

Nos vemos más al rato… - en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa pícara.

Salió de la habitación a paso lento y después solo se oyó un portazo, seguido de otro más.

A los pocos segundos de que se fuera aquel hombre, los párpados de Kaede se elevaron lentamente hasta estar completamente abiertos… se quedó un momento más acostado en la cama, comprobando que por fin se había ido ya…

De… desgraciado…

Se incorporó sobre la cama, y se acercó a la orilla de la cama…

… me duele… - se sujeto el costado derecho, intentando hacer presión para mitigar el dolor que sentía.

Cuando por fin se puso en pie, se vio obligado a sostenerse de la pared, ya que el dolor que sentía era insoportable.

Su vista se giró y se poso sobre una mesita que estaba a lado de la cama, ahí habían varias cajas con medicamentos, y un pequeño vaso con agua hasta menos de la mitad…

Maldito – maldijo entre dientes.

Tomó sus ropas que estaban tiradas por todo el piso de la habitación, se vistió con algo de lentitud, y después salió de aquel lugar que no deseaba volver a pisar jamás…

Ahí viene ese kitsune apestoso – espetó Hanamichi, mientras este pasaba a su lado.

Pero Kaede lo ignoro, cosa que molesto al pelirrojo.

¡Hey¡Kitsune! – grito, mientras una vena saltaba en su frente.

No hubo contestación.

Kaede continuó con su camino, sin tomar en cuenta lo que ocurría a su alrededor… solo veía sombras donde debieran estar personas.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, intentando ahogar aquel gemido que desde hacía rato trataba de salir…

Maldito kitsune…

Ya calmate Hanamichi – intentó tranquilizarlo Yohei.

Maldito ¿Cómo se atreve a ignorar a este Tensai?

Las clases transcurrieron lentamente…

Kaede estaba recostado sobre sus brazos viendo por la ventana, no dormía, simplemente no podía… el maestro bufó enojado, al tiempo que movía la cabeza, en un gesto de reprobación…

Este muchacho hará que me jubile prematuramente – se dijo a si mismo, se volvió hacía la pizarra y comenzó a hacer anotaciones…

Me duele… - gimió muy quedamente, para que nadie lo oyera.

Cuando terminaron las clases, se fue directamente al gimnasio, aunque a paso lento, ya que de repente perdía el equilibrio y amenazaba con caerse…

Al llegar al gimnasio se encontró con que este estaba totalmente vacío… extrañado, fue a los vestidores, abrió su locker y metió su mochila…

Se cambio lentamente… se colocó la polera del equipo y los pantaloncillos cortos… salió de los vestidores y se sentó en las gradas…

¿Estabas esperándonos, Rukawa? – pregunto Akagi al entrar al gimnasio y verlo ahí sentado.

Kaede sólo negó con la cabeza…

No me siento bien… es todo…

Deberías irte a tu casa mejor…

No… prefiero quedarme aquí…

¿Estas seguro?

Si…

Al poco rato comenzaron a llegar todos… como inicio, se dividieron en dos grupos y empezaron la práctica con un partido amistoso, en el cuál Ryota no participo, ni Ayako ponía atención…

¿Qué crees que haya pasado? – le pregunto Ryota.

¿Cómo voy a saber? Lo único que se es que… - miró a Rukawa de reojo -… perdió la apuesta…

¿Qué habrá perdido?

No se… pero se ve mal…

Los movimientos de Kaede comenzaban a entorpecerse gradualmente avanzaba el partido… el dolor lo estaba invadiendo… sus compañeros comenzaron a notarlo, extrañándolos por completo…

Dio un pequeño brinco y lanzó el balón hacía la canasta… fue un enceste perfecto… pero lo que atrajo la mirada de todos los presentes no fue aquel enceste… no…

Las piernas de Kaede se sostuvieron firmes al volver a pisar la suela… pero se sentía mareado… no veía absolutamente nada… nada, más que sombras que se movían incesantes frente a él… después ya no había nada… su cuerpo cayó, inconsciente, sobre la suela, dejando escuchar un estrepitoso golpe…

¡RUKAWA!– escuchó que alguien gritaba, pero no podía reconocer quién.

Había perdido el conocimiento en toda su totalidad…

¡Rukawa! – gritaron Ayako, mientras corría seguida de Ryota.

Con el kitsune ya estaban Akagi, Mitsui, Kugore… los demás solo observaban, sin decir palabra…

Esta bien… solo esta desmayado… - dijo Akagi, mientras le checaba el pulso.

¿Estará aún la enfermera? – se preguntó Ayako preocupada.- ¡Ah! Llamaré a un médico – salió corriendo del gimnasio para llamar por teléfono.

Los entrenamientos han acabado… nos vemos mañana…

Todos se adentraron al vestidor, un tanto preocupados por su compañero… aunque uno de ellos, aun seguía extrañado por lo sucedido…

* * *

Como la imaginación esta sobre explotada, esta vez no me dio para más u.u

Espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado n.n Dejen reviews y a cambio le continuo u

Besos… sayo…


	2. Apuesta

**Apuesta Pérdida**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí planteados son propiedad del sensei Inoue.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene shonen aí y yaoi fuerte en algunas de sus partes. No se recomienda para homo fóbicos.

* * *

**Capitulo II **

Apuesta

**_Era jueves. Acababa de salir de la preparatoria, e iba en camino a su departamento a descansar tranquilamente… tenía mucho sueño…_**

**_Iba montado en su bicicleta, cuando de pronto, ve frente a él a un hombre que reconocía como un antiguo maestro… Masakata Yota, era un hombre joven, de unos 23 años quizás, de buena presencia, pero había sido despedido de Shohoku por problemas, al parecer…_**

**_Lo iba a pasar de largo, cuando notó que en sus manos traía una revista deportiva que hablaba de basketball… no puedo evitar detenerse y quedársele viendo, cosa que aquel hombre notó…_**

**_- ¿Te interesa? – le preguntó con una molesta sonrisa, y le tendió la revista._**

**_Asintió levemente. Bajó una pierna para evitar que la bicicleta se ladeara y tomo la revista entre sus manos…_**

_**Se especula que Michael Jordán abandone el basketball para dedicarse a jugar en las ligas mayores de beisball…. **_

_**- Esto debe de ser una broma – no evitó exclamar molesto.**_

_**- No, es cierto… dicen que es decisión del propio Jordán… - dijo aquel hombre a su lado. **_

_**- No va a creer en esta basura ¿verdad? – preguntó, aún molesto.**_

_**- Es lo que dicen…**_

_**- ¡Hey! – oyó una voz conocida atrás de ellos.**_

_**Al voltear se halló con Ryota y Ayako… **_

_**- ¿Qué sucede, Rukawa? – pregunto Ayako, mientras que Ryota leía el encabezado.**_

_**- ¡Ah! Yo ya había escuchado de eso… **_

_**- Es mentira – dijo Rukawa encarando al que tenía enfrente.**_

_**- Como saberlo – dijo en un tono burlón – ya se… ¿Qué tal una apuesta?**_

_**- Vale – dio secamente.**_

_**- Si lo que dice este articulo, termina siendo un vil rumor, te daré mil yenes…**_

_**- Y si es verdad, cosa que dudo…**_

**_- Me darás lo que pida…_**

_**- Rukawa… no aceptes… no conviene – intento de disuadirlo Ayako.**_

_**- Cierto, Rukawa… no te arriesgues – respaldó Ryota.**_

_**- Hecho – dijo Rukawa, sin oír razones, mientras estrechaba la mano de Masakata, quién en su rostro tenía pintada una gran sonrisa maliciosa. **_

**_- Bien – dijo – estos muchachos serán testigos de que tu aceptaste… mañana sabremos que sucede… - y comenzó a alejarse de allí. De repente se detuvo, y sin voltear a verlo – nos vemos en el parque… - y volvió en sus pasos._**

_**- ¡Que estupidez has hecho, Rukawa! – grito Ryota.**_

_**- No ha sido una estupidez…**_

_**- Por favor – bufó.**_

_**- Rukawa – comenzó a hablar Ayako, más calmada de Ryota – ¿Qué tal si pierdes esa tonta apuesta? Puedes perder mucho…**_

_**- No me importa… se que no perderé…**_

_**- ¿Es que solo haces esto por el dinero?**_

_**Rukawa los miró – No me interesa el dinero…**_

**_-… Aún así, te cerraste por completo, Rukawa – dijo Ayako, mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Sólo esperemos que tengas razón y no pierdas… quién sabe que será capaz de pedirte… _**

_**Ambos muchachos se alejaron, dejando atrás a Rukawa. Subió a su bicicleta y pedaleó con dirección a su casa…**_

_**Una vez que llegó, dejó la bicicleta en el pequeño jardín que había y corrió escaleras arriba. Abrió la puerta del departamento, y entro casi arrastrando los pies.**_

**_Aventó la mochila en el sofá, y después se sentó a un lado de ella, se quedó un momento viendo el techo y después de un rato, cogió el control remoto que estaba sobre un pequeño estante y prendió la televisión… estuvo cambiando de canales hasta que encontró uno en el que hablaban acerca del articulo que había leído hacer rato… _**

**_-- Ahora, transmitiremos en vivo desde el lugar donde se esta llevando acabo la rueda de prensa convocada por el entrenador del jugador de la NBA: Michael Jordán…_**

_**De pronto, se vio una gran sala con varios reporteros, camarógrafos y fotógrafos, donde había, también una mesa donde estaban sentados el entrenador de Michael Jordán y el susodicho…**_

_**-- Fue una decisión difícil… pero por fin pude decidir… - comenzó a hablar Jordán -… saldré de la NBA para poder iniciar una carrera como bateador… puesto que ocupaba mi padre cuando… - y siguió hablando.**_

_**Kaede se derrumbó sobre el sofá… era una pesadilla… eso no podía estar pasando… no… **_

_**Se veía sumamente cansado… no sabía por que se había levantado aquella mañana… **_

_**Para su suerte, las clases pasaron como agua… cogió su bicicleta del atracadero y se montó a ella… **_

_**- Por un día que falte a los entrenamientos no pasará nada – se dijo mientras comenzaba a pedalear con dirección a su casa.**_

_**En su cabeza, rondaban las palabras que Ayako le había dicho ayer… **_

"_**- … Puedes perder mucho… quien sabe que será capaz de pedirte…"**_

_**Llegó a su departamento, y cuando entró tiro su mochila en el sofá y después se dirigió a su cuarto…**_

_**Comenzó a quitarse el uniforme, pieza por pieza, cada una cayendo al suelo… hasta quedar solo con sus boxeas… **_

_**Se acercó al closet y cuando lo abrió cogió una camiseta azul… se la puso con lentitud, dando un notorio bostezo…**_

_**- ¡Que sueño!- y se talló los ojos.**_

**_Después se pasó los pantalones por sus piernas, lo abrochó y sujeto con un cinturón…_**

**_Una vez que hubo estado vestido nuevamente, miró la carátula de su reloj despertador… las 3 y media… era temprano aún, así que se acostó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido a los pocos segundos…………_**

_**- …… ¿Eh?... **_

**_Sus parpados se alzaron al oír el sonido del claxon de un coche que pasaba por el edificio… se talló los ojos y trato de enfocar la mirada en el reloj…_**

_**- Las… las… ¿las siete y media?...**_

_**Se levantó de la cama, dando un profundo bostezo, y con el sueño aún pegado a su ser…**_

**_Salió del departamento, tomó su bicicleta, se montó en ella y comenzó a pedalear con dirección al parque… ese Masakata estará esperando, pensó Kaede mientras evitaba atropellar a algún transeúnte despistado… _**

_**- Hola Kaede – saludó Masakata, con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando Kaede entró al parque.**_

_**-……**_

_**- ¿No me saludas?**_

_**- Sólo vine para cumplir mi parte de la apuesta… **_

_**- Es cierto… - dijo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa -… perdiste la apuesta…**_

_**A Kaede le saltó una pequeña vena en su frente…**_

_**- Sólo dígame que es lo que quiere y ya – exclamó molesto, que ni se dio cuenta cuando el mayor se le había acercado.**_

_**- Te quiero a ti – le dijo mientras su brazo rodeaba la cintura de Kaede.**_

_**- ¿Qué demo…!**_

_**Entonces sintió una mano aferrarse a sus glúteos y unos agresivos labios aprisionar los suyos.**_

**_Aquellos labios hacían presión contra los suyos, intentando abrirlos, pero el los cerraba con fuerza evitando su entrada… colocó sus manos sobre su pecho e intento aventarlo, pero fue en vano ya que el mayor era más fuerte que él…_**

**_Se estaba comenzando a hartar, entonces, le apretó un poco más sus glúteos, haciendo que Kaede abriera los labios para dejar escapar un gemido… Yota aprovechó y metió su lengua para saborear todo su interior…_**

_**Cuando rompió el beso, Yota se le quedó viendo a los ojos, mientras que Kaede intentaba halar aire puesto que aquél beso le había quitado todo el que tenía…**_

**_El mayor no dijo nada, solo se le quedó viendo de pies a cabeza… estaba examinándolo detenidamente… de repente, lo sujeto de ambos brazos, con fuerza, y lo guió lentamente por las calles… en todo el camino, intentó safarse de su agarre, pero no lo lograba, cada vez que lo hacía, lo sujetaba más fuerte, provocándole dolor…_**

**_Estaban enfrente de un edificio departamental, cuando Kaede logró zafar su brazo derecho… _**

**_- ¡Suéltame idiota! – exclamó Kaede intentando zafar ahora su brazo izquierdo._**

_**A pesar de que Kaede se había soltado, no se preocupo, aún podía manipularle… le siguió halando, hasta meterlo a un departamento, que al parecer era el suyo…**_

**_Yota sonrió para sus adentros, mientras que, con un hábil movimiento, vuelve a sujetar ambos brazos con firmeza, al tiempo que acerca su cuerpo al suyo, abrazándolo por la espalda…_**

_**- Más te vale que no te resistas a mí – le susurró sensualmente al oído, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.**_

_**Soltó al kitsune, y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, mientras que sus labios recorrían su cuello… **_

**_Sus manos comenzaron a actuar rápidamente… ágiles, se encaminaron hacía el botón del pantalón y lo desabrocharon… dejó su mano derecha sobre su vientre desnudo, mientras que otra mano subía por su pecho… sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse de color rojo, mientras sus labios se entreabrían al sentirlo… _**

_**Lentamente lo fue desnudando, tirando cada prenda por el camino que seguían hasta llegar a la cama…**_

_**Cuando Kaede se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, reaccionó e intentó separarse de aquél hombre… pero este lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza, que prefirió evitar moverse…**_

_**- ¡Oh vamos!– le dice – Colabora un poco conmigo – sonrió maliciosamente, al tiempo que lamía su oreja…**_

_**- No… - gimió.**_

**_Lo acostó en la cama, una vez que hubo estado totalmente desnudo… se le quedó viendo, mientras se lamía su labio superior, con ansias…_**

**_- Yamete kudasai – pidió, al ver como se quitaba su camiseta y los pantalones, tirándolos al suelo junto a su ropa._**

**_Pero el mayor hizo caso omiso… sólo acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Kaede, sintiendo el confortante calor que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo _(n/a: si tomamos en cuenta que Yota tiene 20 y Kaede, 16… ya se imaginaran la diferencia de cuerpos Ô.Ô)_… _**

_**Su lengua comenzó a pasearse por su amplio y blanquecino pecho, hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones el cual torturó, exprimió, succionó y mordió… mientras que con su mano, torturaba al otro…**_

_**Kaede gemía, y eso excitaba más a Yota… pero el kitsune no gemía de placer, sino de dolor… dolor por las rudas caricias que le proporcionaban…**_

_**Sin poder suprimir más sus propios deseos, tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo con algo de rudeza, haciendo que las manos del chico de cabellos azabaches, se aferraran a la almohada que tenía bajo su cabeza…**_

_**Un grito afloró de su garganta, desgarrando el ambiente que se estaba creando, pero Yota hacía oídos sordos y continuaba con su actividad… **_

_**Su lengua siguió jugando con sus rosados pezones, mientras su mano derecha rodeaba su cintura en un abrazo, juntando, así, más y más sus cuerpos… **_

**_- … o… Onegai – volvió a pedirle, en sus ojos aparecieron cientos de gotitas cristalinas._**

**_Yota levanto el rostro y le vio a la cara… sus manos sobre sus ojos, intentando detener aquellas lágrimas saladas, sus mejillas teñidas de un tono rojo carmín, sus labios entreabiertos delineando mudas palabras como: no… basta… por favor… _**

_**No pudo evitar excitarse más por esa visión que tenía enfrente, así que acercó su rostro al suyo, y le dio un apasionado beso mientras que sus manos abrían aquellas lechosas y torneadas piernas…**_

_**Kaede se estremeció al sentir unos dedos invadir su entrada bruscamente, y lanzó otro grito, con sus labios aún atrapados en los otros… **_

**_Aquellos dedos se frotaban entre si, el miembro de Yota estaba totalmente erecto así que cuando saco sus dedos de su interior, inmediatamente fueron reemplazados por su erguido miembro… un grito aún más desgarrador escapo de sus labios… sin darle un descanso, comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza… Yota acomodó las piernas de Kaede alrededor de su cintura, y con sus brazos aun rodeando su cuerpo lo pegó a su cuerpo aún más, si se podía… _**

**_Kaede inconscientemente, se aferró de sus hombros, encajando sus uñas, provocando que sangrara su piel… pero eso no le importo a Yota…_**

**_De pronto, sintió algo cálido vaciarse en su abdomen, salió del interior de Kaede, quién sólo dio un profundo suspiro, y notó que este se había corrido…_**

_**- Mmpphh… - bufó, después con una mirada pícara y una sonrisa en sus labios prosiguió - … correrte antes que yo… que poco autocontrol tienes ¿eh, Kaede?**_

**_Entonces lo puso bocabajo, tomó su miembro con una mano, mientras que con la otra acercaba el suyo propio a su entrada… de golpe lo penetro, Kaede se aferró a las sabanas y colocó su rostro contra la almohada para después lanzar otro grito, el cual fue acompañado por miles de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro hasta caer pesadamente en la blanca almohada…_**

**_- Mmnn… es muy estrecho…mmnn… y caliente… - gimió Yota._**

_**Sus embestidas comenzaron a tomar velocidad, y comenzó a meter su miembro más profundamente dentro de Kaede…**_

_**- Ahhhggg… nooo – lloró el kitsune en cada embestida… **_

_**- Ah… ah… ah…ahhh… ahhmmnnn… **_

**_En ese mismo instante, Yota explotó dentro de Kaede, llenándolo de su esencia cálida… al mismo tiempo, el chico de cabellos azabaches también se vació en la mano del mayor, quién sólo la lamió gustoso, probando el sabor del chico…_**

_**- Sabes muy rico – le dijo, aún sin salir de él.**_

**_Yota lo abrazó, y lo pegó a su cuerpo, al tiempo que le daba suaves besos en la nuca, lentamente fue saliendo de él, arrancándole un ultimo gemido a Kaede… una vez fuera de él, lo recostó en la cama de lado, mientras que él se acomodaba detrás de él… lo abrazó nuevamente, extendiendo sus manos en su vientre…_**

_**- Quiero… - jadeo Kaede, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cristalinos -… quiero irme… a mi casa…**_

_**- No – respondió Yota besando ligeramente su cuello – ahora eres mío… **_

_**- …………… me duele……… - murmuró Kaede muy quedamente, pero aún así, el mayor pudo oírlo.**_

_**- ¿Te duele? – Kaede asintió.**_

**_Soltó a Kaede, se sentó en el colchón y cogió de la mesita de noche que estaba a lado de la cama unos medicamentos… tomó una pastilla del empaque y después volvió a dejarlo donde estaba… _**

_**- Ten… déjame ir por un vaso con agua – le tendió la pastilla al tiempo que se paraba.**_

_**Kaede se le quedo viendo a pastilla… examinándola… era amarilla y pequeña… **_

_**- Desgraciado… después de todo lo que me hizo, ahora se preocupa por mí… - pensó lleno de frustración, con sus ojos amenazantes con llorar de nuevo.**_

_**- Aquí esta el agua – la imponente voz de Yota lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y vio la sonriente cara de aquel desgraciado.**_

_**Se sentó lentamente en la cama. Metió la pastilla en su boca y se la tragó, después le quitó el vaso de la mano, tomó un poco de agua y se pasó la pastilla.**_

**_El efecto de la pastilla no tardó en llegar… el cuerpo de Kaede cayó flácido en el colchón…_**

_**- ¿Qué… demonios…? **_

_**- Te di un fuerte sedante… ya no sentirás dolor… duerme tranquilo… - se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.**_

_**- Des… desgraciado… - fue lo único que logró articular antes de cerrar los ojos…**_

_**Después de eso, Kaede ya no oía absolutamente nada… estaba profundamente dormido…**_

¿Cómo esta doctor?

Perdió mucha sangre… tiene un cuadro agudo de anemia…

¿Anemia?

Si… puede que se deba a la mala alimentación que presenta… o, por la misma perdida de sangre…

¡Oh no!

Se le estuvieron haciendo unos análisis, y vimos que en su cuerpo hay una gran concentración de éter…

¿Eso es malo doctor?

Absolutamente – dijo con gesto grave – es posible que parte de su sistema motriz quede atrofiado… necesitaría guardar gran reposo, después de darle de alta, pero por el momento, me temo que tendrá que quedarse unos días en el hospital.

Cómo Ud. diga doctor……

Lentamente, sus parpados se fueron alzando hasta dejar a la vista unas hermosas profundidades azules… observó el lugar en el que estaba… olía a medicamentos y se escuchaba un molesto sonido constante, volteó su cabeza y se encontró con unos aparatos que estaban conectados a él… iba a levantarse cuando una profunda y conocida voz lo detuvo…

Veo que ya despertaste, kitsune

¿Do'ahou?

¿A quién le llamas do'ahou, teme kitsune!

A ti… ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con cierto temor.

En el hospital.

_¿En el hospital?_ ¿Qué hago aquí?

¿Cómo que qué haces aquí?– pregunto, encarnando una ceja – Te trajimos aquí el lunes…

¿El lunes¿Pues que día es hoy?- interrumpió.

Estamos a miércoles… - contesto tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba a lado de la cama -… el martes te cuido Mitsui, y hoy me tocó a mí… - y se señaló creídamente.

Aja… - hizo una pausa -… ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunto verdaderamente incómodo.

Te desmayaste durante los entrenamientos… el doctor dijo que habías perdido mucha sangre y que más aparte no comes bien – esto último lo dijo en un tono serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kaede se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada hacía el piso.

La enfermera trajo un caldo de pollo para que te lo comieras… - tomó el tazón de sopa de la mesa -… y habrá ningún pero… te lo comerás todo… - tomó la cuchara y se la metió a la boca.

Kaede parpadeo sorprendido al tiempo que se tragaba la sopa. Hanamichi sonrió complacido.

Esta rica ¿verdad? – una mirada asesina fue su respuesta.

Siguió dándole de comer hasta que se acabó todo el contenido del tazón. Dejó el tazón vacío de nuevo en la mesa.

Ya mañana te dan de alta… ayer te hicieron unos análisis, dijeron que estabas bien…

Que bueno… porque ya me quiero ir…

Por favor… si apenas te acabas de despertar…

Mmhhpp… - y se recostó en la cama nuevamente – quiero dormir…

¿Qué¿No te cansas? – otra mirada asesina fue su respuesta.

En eso, la puerta se abrió, Hanamichi se volteo a ver al que entraba… por alguna razón, Kaede sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, cuando oyó como la puerta se cerraba…

¿Quién es Ud? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

Solo un amigo de Kaede – respondió aquel hombre, y se acercó a la cama del aludido.

Kaede se estremeció al oír aquella voz… era él…

¿Kaede? – pensó Hanamichi un poco sorprendido. – Quizás es sólo un familiar.

Cuando supe que te habían traído al hospital vine inmediatamente – Yota se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras le quitaba unos cabellos de la frente.

Hanamichi se sorprendió al ver como el recién llegado trataba al kitsune… ese no era un familiar, dedujo el joven.

Me preocupe mucho… - le dijo suavemente, al tiempo que paseaba sus labios por su mejilla intentando posesionarse de sus labios, pero Kaede sólo giró su cabeza, evitándole el tocarlos -… ¿Por qué te haces el difícil, Kaede? – preguntó mientras se separaba, Kaede volvió a colocar su cabeza en la posición que tenía.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Yota volvió a intentar besar sus labios pero Kaede volvió a negárselo, Hanamichi sólo se quedo alucinado, viendo los intentos de aquel hombre por besarlo. Pero volvió a tocar tierra firme, cuando notó que de los ojos del kitsune rodaban gruesas lágrimas cristalinas…

¡Oiga¡Ya basta! – dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Pero Yota hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

Yota lamió las lágrimas de Kaede y después le dijo con suavidad:- Regálame tus lágrimas... como aquella noche…

Kaede lloró lleno de frustración, mientras que Yota las lamía con delicadeza. Mientras que sus palabras desencajaron a Hanamichi.

Aún sigues siendo mío… - le susurró al oído, para que él sólo oyera.

¡Basta¡Ya déjelo! – reaccionó Hanamichi, molesto.

Yota se volvió a erguir, acaricio el rostro de Kaede, quién aún seguía llorando, y con voz suave pero fuerte le dijo:- Mañana te vendré a ver a primera hora – le sonrió y después salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Hanamichi se quedó un rato sin moverse, sólo viendo por donde había desaparecido aquel hombre, hasta que unos sollozos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

_¿Qué demonios?_ ¡Kitsune¿Estás bien?

Kaede seguía llorando, y eso desencajó aún más al pelirrojo, quien se sentó en la orilla de la cama, junto a él.

No llores…

Maldito… - gimió con desesperación.

Sin saber que hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió para intentar calmar al kitsune fue acariciarle el cabello… se dio cuenta que era sedoso, suave…

Anda… calmate… - murmuró.

Las blanquecinas manos de Kaede estrujaron las mantas, mientras que inconscientemente, posó su cabeza sobre su brazo. Se quedaron un momento más así, en silencio, sin cruzar palabra alguna…

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse los asustó, Hanamichi, al darse cuenta de cómo estaban, se sentó en la silla nuevamente, mientras el kitsune reacomodaba la cabeza en la almohada.

¿Qué hacía ese hombre aquí? – preguntó Ayako, preocupada, mientras entraba.

Sólo… - comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo, después volteó a ver a Rukawa, pero este había volteado la cara -… sólo vino a ver como estaba… - y forzó una sonrisa.

Eso no tranquilizó mucho a la muchacha…

¿Qué fue lo que te pidió el viernes? – preguntó Ryota, Ayako le dio una codazo por su impertinencia.

… ¿Qué me pidió?... – preguntó medio nervioso.

Si… ¿Qué quería?

Me… me quería a mí… - respondió casi con un hilo de voz.

¿Eh? – preguntaron los tres chicos que lo acompañaban en la habitación.

Estoy cansado… - dijo, mientras se giraba y cerraba sus parpados.

Ayako meneó la cabeza en negativa mientras que Ryota se rascaba la cabeza.

Sólo veníamos a ver como estabas, Rukawa… - dijo Ayako, imaginándose que el chico se estaba haciendo el dormido. Pero esté no le respondió.

Ya nos vamos Sakuragi – comenzó a decir Ryota, mientras se cercaba a la puerta.

Bien… nos vemos mañana…

Si… - dijo - … Adiós – se despidieron ambos jóvenes mientras salían de la habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron nuevamente solos, Hanamichi no evitó preguntarse de que estaban hablando…

_**- Me… me quería a mí…**_

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – se preguntó para sus adentros.

Sakuragi… - una pequeña vocecita lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Eh? – reaccionó… entonces se dio cuenta de que quién hablaba era Rukawa - ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto, consternado por el hecho de que le dijera así y aún más con ese tono de voz…

No… - hizo una breve pausa -… no quiero regresar a mi casa…

¿Qué¿Por qué? – Hanamichi no comprendía a posición del kitsune.

Él sabe donde vivó… estará ahí cuando regrese… - su voz se quebró.

¡Rukawa? – exclamó con suavidad, recordando que estaba en un hospital.

No quiero… no quiero que este cerca de mí…

Una mano acariciaba su cabello, tranquilizadoramente, lo cuál lo hizo callar inmediatamente… entonces una suave voz lo calló y después de estar en silencio un momento le dijo:- Te prometo que no se acercará……

Kaede lo volteo a ver, Hanamichi estaba sentado a su lado, acariciando su cabello, como a un niño, mientras lo observaba con una mirada llena de calidez…

Cuéntame… ¿Qué pasó? – siguió hablando con el mismo tono de voz que había usado antes.

El kitsune dudó un momento, pero después decidió desahogarse de todo lo que sentía…

Él… él abusó de mí…

¿Qué? – Hanamichi se perturbó - ¿Cómo permitiste que hiciera eso?

Kaede apartó su mirada del pelirrojo, y le respondió:- Hicimos una tonta apuesta… la cuál perdí…

¿y que¿Te dijo que si perdías te follaría? – Hanamichi se había alterado, que no notó que estaba hablando en un tono algo agresivo. Lo único que provocó fue que Kaede derramará amargas y gruesas lágrimas cristalinas… - Yo… lo siento… no debí haber dicho eso… - se disculpó, verdaderamente arrepentido.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba… Hanamichi continuaba acariciando el cabello del kitsune mientras que esté, había acomodado en su pierna izquierda, su cabeza.

Me lastimó mucho en toda la estancia que estuve en su casa – dijo por fin Kaede.

¿Toda tu estancia¿Pues cuanto tiempo estuviste con él?

Todo el fin de semana…

Y en ese lapso de tiempo…… ¿te……? pues… tu me entiendes… - estaba verdaderamente incomodó con el tema, Kaede asintió levemente – _Por eso perdió tanta sangre_ Será mejor que descanses… duerme…

Gracias…

¿Eh? _¿Desde cuando el kitsune agradece algo?_

Gracias por escucharme escuchado… - en sus labios se formó una diminuta sonrisa -… por haberme consolado como nunca nadie lo ha hecho…

Hanamichi no evitó sorprenderse por las palabras del kitsune, pero su sonrisa… se veía tan sincera… sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, pero casi no se notó por su bronceado.

No tienes que agradecer nada… - le respondió el gesto - … yo soy él que debería de agradecer la confianza que me diste…

Kaede giró su cabeza para evitar que el do'ahou viera su rostro, y con un poco de inseguridad le dijo:- Lo hice por que no te considero un do'ahou o un enemigo… - sus palabras sorprendieron mucho más de lo que ya estaba al pelirrojo, quién sólo sonrió complacido, con un leve rubor en su mejilla… - Gracias – murmuró, pero Kaede no lo oyó.

Creó que me tengo que ir ya… - dijo. Apenas iba a acomodar la cabeza de Kaede sobre la almohada, este posó una mano sobre la suya.

Quédate conmigo… por favor… no quiero estar solo… - le pidió suavemente.

¿Eh? – abrió enormemente los ojos.

Por favor… te lo pido…

Está bien – le sonrió.

* * *

¡Segundo Capitulo terminado! Perdon por el retraso de la actualización, pero aquí esta el segundo cap. Este capitulo quedo más decente que el anterior n.n espero que les haya gustado... advierto que el próximo cap. va a tardar... me disculpo de ante mano...GOMEN

Dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias… es agradable leer los reviews de las personas que se toman una parte de su tiempo en leer mis fics nn... si no hay reviews no hay continuación ¿eh?

Bueno... Besos… sayo… hasta la próxima…


	3. Escape

**Apuesta Pérdida**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí planteados son propiedad del sensei Inoue.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene shonen aí en algunas de sus partes. No se recomienda para homo fóbicos. Gracias nn

* * *

**Capitulo III **

Escape

El sol apenas hacía su aparición, relegando a un lado las tinieblas de la noche, para dar pasó a una hermosa mañana, según se podía notar. Lentamente comenzó a desperezarse al tiempo que abría sus azulados ojos.

Un destello de luz lo cegó por un momento, sus manos se colocaron automáticamente sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos de esa luz… era muy brillante y blanca…

Gomene… - oyó una voz, al igual que unos pies apresurándose a llegar a la ventana.

¿Sakuragi? – preguntó para confirmar si era él.

Cuando ya no hubo luz que lo cegará, observó al dueño de aquella imponente voz… en efecto, era Sakuragi… sus ojos se clavaron en la avellanada…

Pues claro ¿Quién más creías que era? – dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

Pues… - comenzó a decir sonrojado.

No digas más… - le cortó tajantemente -… creías que era ese bastardo ¿verdad?

La verdad… sí…

Mmppphh… - se enojó Hanamichi – Será mejor que te levantes ya

¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras sentía como el pelirrojo lo alzaba del brazo.

Ese hombre no tardará en llegar… recuerda que dijo que vendría a primera hora de la mañana…

¡Es cierto! Pero… ¿A dónde iríamos? Él sabe donde vivo y…

Pues a mi casa – y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Bien… ¿y si nos lo cruzamos?

No se dará cuenta que pasaste por su lado

¿Eh? – Kaede no comprendió ese comentario, parpadeó perplejo… - ¿Qué… qué me quieres decir Sakuragi?

Hanamichi no le contesto, sólo se acercó al kitsune y de repente le colocó lo que al parecer era una capa…

Auch… oye…

Quédate quieto… - cuando por fin se lo puso se le quedo viendo -… bien, así nadie te reconocerá…

¡DO'AHOU!

Je… ya vamonos… - le cortó aguantando la risa.

Después de unos minutos, ambos muchachos salían de la habitación… Kaede estaba cubierto de pies a cabezas por una capa (ne/a: o mejor dijo una manta XDD… no me hagan caso… ya que ni yo se XDDDu) y se estaba muriendo de calor…

Subamos al elevador – dijo el pelirrojo mientras apretaba el botón.

El elevador rápidamente llegó al piso donde estaban… entraron con paso lento y cuando las puertas apenas se cerraban, Kaede se giró con Hanamichi, se quitó de la cara la capucha y le dijo:- ¿Crees que esto funcione¿Y si me reconoce?

¿Cómo te reconocerá, kitsune? Estás totalmente cubierto, no se te ve la cara... no te preocupes ya…

Sí tú dices… - de pronto, el elevador se detuvo, Kaede se apuró a volverse a cubrir el rostro y al abrirse las puertas esperó a que el pelirrojo pasará primero. Sentía un extraño escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

Entonces, ambos muchachos se sorprendieron al ver que Yota iba entrando al hospital a paso calmado. Kaede se asustó mucho y se apresuró a salir del ascensor. Comenzaron a caminar con un poco de temor.

Hanamichi no evitó voltea a verlo con cierto rencor, mientras que Yota atrapó su mirada con una sonrisa en sus labios. No dijeron nada, sólo se pasaron como si no se conocieran, pero cuando Yota se cruzó con Kaede, este se tensó y el mayor lo notó y lo miró con especial interés… después de un momento de pasear su mirada por su cuerpo subió por las escaleras.

Kaede no pudo evitar dar un profundo suspiro, una vez tranquilo, se apresuró a alcanzar a Hanamichi. Cuando lo hizo, lo sujeto del brazo con mucha suavidad, cosa que sorprendió mucho al chico, provocando un muy leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Domo arigato gozaimasu, Sakuragi – susurro el ojiazul totalmente agradecido.

¿Eh?– reaccionó, volviendo a su color normal –No hay de que……

Salieron del hospital con lentitud, una vez afuera. Kaede soltó al pelirrojo y se adelantó un poco, cuando Hanamichi iba a intentar no quedarse muy atrás…

¡YAMERO!- se oyó un grito.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron ante el grito, Kaede sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por completo… sabía quién era… cuando Hanamichi se volteo para enfrentar al que había gritado, se halló con un enojado Yota, que se les acercaba corriendo.

¿Dónde está, Kaede?- pregunto, una vez que llegó.

No lo se

Mentira. Yo se que tu lo sabes. Me dijeron que fuiste el último que estuvo con él…

Te he dicho que no se, y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría…

Kisama – farfulló entre dientes, Yota.

Kaede se mantenía al margen de la discusión, sólo observaba… no quería hablar, ya que si lo hacía, sabía que le iría mal…

De repente, la mirada de Yota se posó en el extraño muchacho con capucha… por alguna razón, le pareció familiar, así que dejo con la palabra en la boca a Hanamichi y se le acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo frente a él, estiró su brazo… quería tocarle el rostro… Kaede, instintivamente, dio un paso hacía atrás, pero aún así la mano de Yota se acercaba peligrosamente…

¡Shonen wa hanase! – exclamo Hanamichi poniéndose entre los dos.

Yota bufó enojado, recogió su mano y se dirigió a Sakuragi:- Más te vale que me digas donde esta, o juró que te las verás conmigo

No te tengo miedo…

No importa – en su rostro se dibujo una extraña sonrisa.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí lentamente. Cuando ya no estaba a su vista, Hanamichi se volteó hacía Kaede, preocupado.

¿Daijoubu ka?

Kaede se aferró a su camiseta y se inclinó un poco:- Daijoubu – Sakuragi se quedo estático ante la acción del kitsune, y sin saber aún porque, lo abrazó.

Tranquilízate…

Podríamos… ¿Podríamos irnos ya?

¿Eh? Sí, claro, venga.

Se separaron, y caminaron uno al lado del otro, pero Kaede se veía muy desanimado, y en un acto sin conciencia, lo rodeo con su brazo, sujetándolo del hombro.

El kitsune se quedó sorprendido al sentir el cálido gesto del pelirrojo, su rostro estaba de un color rojo cereza… daba gracias que traía una capucha cubriéndole el rostro… después, simplemente, coloco su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

Estuvieron caminando un pequeño tramo en total silencio, entonces, con voz apenas perceptible, Kaede lo rompió…

Si… - titubeó un poco -… si hubiese tocado mi rostro… se habría dado cuenta que ahí estaba… y me hubiese llevado consigo…

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque seguramente, - sonrió tristemente-, se a de haber grabado la sensación de mi piel en su cabeza…

Sakuragi sujetó con más fuerza a Kaede, temiendo que pudiese llorar…

Pero no se dio cuenta que eres tu… no te encontrará…

Arigato… - murmuró -… domo arigato

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a una calle muy concurrida… la gente que pasaba a un lado de ellos, se les quedaban viendo…

Que bonita pareja – le murmuró una señora a otra.

Si, se ven tan bien juntos – respaldó la otra, mientras cerraban los ojos y reían recordando aquellos viejos tiempos.

Después de unos minutos de estar caminando, llegaron a una casa, no muy grande… pero modesta…

Ya llegamos – anunció Hanamichi, soltando a Kaede para abrir la puerta de la casa.

¿Si? – levanto la mirada y examinó la fachada del lugar.

Era una casa no muy grande, pero de dimensiones considerables, las paredes estaban pintadas de una tonalidad verde… Hanamichi abrió la puerta y le permitió la entrada a su zorruno invitado. Pero este seguía observando el lugar.

¿Piensas quedarte aquí afuera o prefieres entrar?

¿Eh? Hai – agachó la cabeza y entró lentamente.

Una vez adentro, se quedó parado observando el piso de cerámica, lentamente fue alzando la mirada hasta posarla en donde estaba.

Se encontraban en la sala, amplia, pero sin llegar a exagerar, sillones de cuero negro, varias –muchas- fotografías posadas en las paredes y sobre estantes de caoba.

En el ambiente estaba fresco y se respiraba un olor muy agradable a vainilla.

Lo único que arruinaba el lugar era que estaba muy desordenado.

Esto… creó que esta un poquito desordenado…

¿"Poquito"? – pregunto viendo las latas de refresco, las bolsas de papas fritas, hojas de libreta hechas bolita, una que otra prenda tirada, zapatos…

Primero voy a ordenar aquí antes de mostrarte donde dormirás… - dijo mientras tomaba las latas de refresco.

Déjame te ayudo… - tomó del suelo las bolsas vacías de papas fritas.

Esto… gracias…

Estuvieron limpiando un rato, hasta que la casa estuvo, por lo menos, presentable…

Bien, ahora si vamos a ver tu habitación.

De acuerdo

Hanamichi camino en dirección a las escaleras, seguido de Kaede, quién sólo veía el suelo. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y elevo la mirada...

¿No subirás?

Asintió levemente y comenzó a subir escalón por escalón. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Hanamichi le hizo una señal al kitsune para que lo siguiese, caminaron lentamente por el pasillo, hasta estar frente a una puerta de caoba.

Aquí es – abrió la puerta y le permitió la entrada – Espero que te sientas cómodo – dijo el pelirrojo como buen anfitrión.

Hai4 – entró y se quedó parado en medio de la habitación.

El cuarto era grande, pero no demasiado, las paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo pálido, igual que las cortinas, con varios cuadros adornándolas, la cama pegada a la pared. En la pared contraria, se encontraba un estante, con varias fotografías.

Se acerco a aquel estante, con curiosidad, y observo detenidamente cada fotografía ahí puesta, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con una en especial.

Era una foto en la cuál salía una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños que abrazaba a un mono pelirrojo sonriente, y, parado tras de ellos, un hombre de cabello pelirrojo.

Esa es mi familia

¿No están aquí? – pregunto Kaede, volteando a verlo.

Están muertos… - dijo simplemente, con voz quebrada.

Su… sumanai… - se disculpó verdaderamente apenado.

No te preocupes – y sonrió tristemente – hace tiempo que murieron…

Pero aun así a es muy doloroso para cualquiera… - su expresión se torno triste. No hablaba del pelirrojo, si no de él mismo.

En su funeral, llore hasta que creí que me quedaría sin ojos – se rió un poco – pero ahora, trato de reír todo lo que ellos hubieran reído… porque se que a ellos no les gustaría verme triste…

Kaede se giró para verlo a la cara, pero no se le podía ver la cara, puesto que no se había quitado la capa aún. Hanamichi acerco sus manos a la orilla de la capucha y se la quito.

Que demonios… - susurro sorprendido.

El rostro del muchacho que tenía enfrente estaba pálido, y en sus ojos se notaban algunas lágrimas fugitivas. Sorprendentemente, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión.

¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto preocupado, mientras, con el dorso de la mano le limpiaba las lágrimas.

No… por nada… - apartó la mano del pelirrojo, y se secó las lágrimas el mismo.

Dejó el portarretratos en su lugar y se dirigió a la cama, donde se recostó un momento.

El baño esta aquí a lado, por si te quieres refrescar…

Bien…

* * *

Bien… hasta aquí queda este capitulo non

Espero que les haya gustado… ¿no tarde tanto… verdad? nnU

Bien… ahora dar a paso a contestar sus reviews (me encanta leerlos n.n):

**Sakare - **Que bueno que te ha gustado el fic n.n Pues, ya… aquí la continuación… por cierto… ¿Quién esta guapísimo O.O?

**Ran-K –** Bueno… cualquiera denunciaría a ese desgraciado ¬¬ pero tengo otra cosa en mente muahahah n.n

**Elena – **Pues ya vez uu pero desgraciadamente no había ventanas en la habitación Y·Y

**Oruha Shikijou – **Ves que no me demore nada, pues ya tienes aquí un tercer capitulo que ni se como me quedo T-T Gracias por leer mis otros fics nn

**Balucita – **Pues ya le continué nn gracias por el review

**Mashou No Tenshi & el kuruta – **Si no le hubiese hecho eso, le hubiese hecho algo peor nnU… y bueno… por lo menos terminaron de leerlo… pero no se preocupen, Hanamichi se vengará… ¿En serio es un gran fic OwO? Gracias Y0Y lloró de felicidad, tbn gracias por sus aplausos. ¿Qué harían? Nada, están en un lugar público, así que ni se emocionen… Cuando digo "no review no continuación" me refiero a que si nada deja review en determinado capitulo, simplemente no actualizaré… si, ya se, es cruel uu pero bueno.

**Sakura – **Pues si necesitarán paciencia para la próxima actualización, porque aún… aún no lo tengo hecho jajajaj XDDu… lo siento uu… Saludos a ti tbn n.n

En verdad espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… y no se preocupen, actualizaré lo más pronto que me sea posible. Sigan dejando sus reviews nn

Besos… sayo…


	4. Amor

**Apuesta Pérdida**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí planteados son propiedad del sensei Inoue.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene shonen aí en algunas de sus partes. No se recomienda para homo fóbicos. Gracias nn

* * *

**Capitulo III.I **

Amor

No hacía mucho rato que Rukawa había salido del baño.

¿Qué demonios me pondré? – se pregunto al ver la ropa que traía antes. – Do'aho- dijo con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabello.

.-.-.-. Flash Back -.-.--.-.-

Sakuragi acababa de irse de la habitación. Entro al baño, antes de comenzar a desvestirse se miró al espejo, tenía los ojos un poco rojos…

Quizá un poco de agua me vendrá bien…

Mientras, en la sala:

¡Oh, oh! Se me olvido apretar la manija de la llave del agua – recordó Sakuragi, mientras aspiraba la sala.

De regreso en el baño…

¡Ahhhhggg!– grito un furioso Kitsune empapado.- Maldito do'aho… morirá…

El agua había salido disparada hacía el…

.-.-.-.-..-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora que me pongo – dijo, aun con la gota de sudor, mientras veía como de su ropa escurría el agua.

De repente, unos toques en la puerta lo hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento.

¿Kitsune¿Aun estas vivo? – pregunto mientras abría la puerta.

Sakuragi parpadeó al ver al kitsune con una mirada asesina sobre él… después paseo su mirada del chico a la cama, y notó la ropa empapada.

¿Qué sucedió?

Y todavía preguntas… idiota

¡Teme kitsune¡Quién te da autorización de llamarme así?

Te lo mereces ¡y más¡IDIOTA!

Hanamichi no pudo replicar por más que quiso, ya que un furioso, encolerizado, iracundo y molesto Kaede Rukawa lo miraba de una forma nada linda.

De pronto, Hanamichi se encontraba tirado en el piso viendo como un aura maligna rodeaba a Kaede…

Disculpen las molestias, problemas técnicos… sigan sintonizando nn… Gracias por esperar… continuamos…

Mi ropa esta en el closet… mi cambio para los entrenamientos esta en un cajón a mano izquierda… - enumeraba Kaede, más tranquilo.

Hanamichi sólo oía y asentía, con una enorme gota de sudor.

¿Nada más?

Si… es todo…

_En serio no me gustaría saber de que es capaz este maniático kitsune asesino_ –

¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Kaede de repente.

N-no… para nada

Kaede vestía unas prendas del pelirrojo, que le quedaban algo holgadas, cosa que sorprendió al anfitrión.

Bueno… ahorita voy, - dijo mientas se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación – tengo hambre ¿tu no?

No – dijo, al tiempo que lo seguía.

Pues aunque no quieras, tendrás que comer – comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tienes de comer?

Nada

Kaede casi se cae por las escaleras, de no ser por el pasamanos…

¡Entonces que quieres que coma, baka!

Podemos pedir comida a domicilio

do'aho… - murmuro para sus adentros.

¿Qué pido¿Comida china¿Italiana¿Occidental?

No se…

¡ya se!– exclamo - ¡Que tal pizza?

¿Pizza?

Si – dijo muy sonriente.

¿Y cuanto cuestan?

¿Qué? – pregunto consternado.

Es que… - giró su cabeza y se puso a mirar el piso -… jamás había comprado pizza…

¿Jamás?

Asintió levemente.

Cuestan 150 yenes…

yo sólo traigo 10 yenes…

Eh… con eso no completamos ni las sodas…

… - Rukawa se le quedó mirando inquisitivamente – Por cierto¿te sabes el teléfono de la pizzería?- cambió de tema.

¡Claro! Además esta en el marcado rápido – y le puso el teléfono frente a su cara. El ojiazul sudó gotita.

Tu llamas, yo pagó – dijo el kitsune sentándose en el sofá.

Hanamichi marcó y espero… una vez que le contestaron, y después de un significativo intercambio de palabras, el pelirrojo colgó.- No han de tardar ya – y se sentó a lado del kitsune.

Cogió el control remoto y prendió el televisor, paso los canales uno por uno, esperando ver algo interesante…

De pronto, se toparon con lo que parecía ser un partido de basket… entonces, el sonido de una motocicleta desvió su atención del televisor…

Ah de ser el repartidor – se levanto del sofá, pero cuando iba a dar un paso, sintió algo posarse frente a sus pies y hacerlo tropezar.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio los pies del do'aho…

Desgraciado… - y le clavo una mirada asesina.

Ten el dinero – le dijo Sakuragi, mientras se lo tendía. Kaede lo tomó y se dirigió a la puerta farfullando quién sabe que.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, y cuando alzó la vista, se quedó estático…

Pizza – dijo un sonriente muchacho de la misma edad de Kaede. Cuando el repartidor abrió los ojos, un repentino rubor lo invadió. – H-hola – tartamudeó.

Hola – reaccionó Kaede.

Se quedaron viendo unos momentos, hasta que el joven, reaccionando de pronto, le tiende la pizza…

Di… disculpe… aquí tiene…

Gracias… - tomó la pizza y le entregó el dinero.

El joven se le quedó viendo al dinero una vez que lo hubo tomado, en su rostro, el rubor aumentaba poco a poco…

Me… me llamo Sakae… Ohmura Sakae…

Rukawa Kaede…

Cuando oyó el nombre del ojiazul, sonrió feliz. Eso provoco, que Kaede también se sonrojara.

Disculpe… yo…

¿Eh?

¿Podría preguntar si me-me p-podría… pa-pasar su-su nu-número telefónico? – tartamudeo, completamente rojo.

Me… me acabó de mudar… no sé el teléfono del lugar…

¡Oh! Disculpe – y agachó la mirada. De pronto, la alzó de golpe y lo miró, Kaede no pudo quitarle la vista de encima por más que intentara… el joven que tenía enfrente le había fascinado… - Yo… - cuando apenas iba a hablar, el sonido del localizador lo interrumpió – Yo… lo siento… creo que tengo que irme…

Claro…

Hasta después Kaede-san – se subió a la motocicleta y antes de partir, se despidió del chico, alzando la mano en el aire. Después sólo se vio un manto de polvo, por donde se había ido.

Cerró la puerta, y se apoyó en ella, a pesar de que tenía las manos ocupadas, dio un profundo suspiro, al tiempo que el rubor de su cara comenzaba a desaparecer.

¿Qué sucede, kitsune? – oyó que le hablaba el pelirrojo.

Tomo aire, y camino hacía la sala como si nada hubiera pasado…

¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Sakuragi al ver que Kaede estaba más serio de lo normal.

¿Eh?... nada… - mintió.

Mmmnn… tardaste… me estaba muriendo de hambre… ¿Qué hacías?-

¿Yo? – Sakuragi asintió – estaba hablando con el repartidor… si eso… de… de… de cómo se hacían las pizzas… si, eso…. _¿no pudiste pensar en algo mejor?_

Sakuragi frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada… Kaede dejo la pizza en la mesita, y después de un muy incomodo silencio, comenzaron a comer…

* * *

¡Laliho! non Aquí estoy de regreso con otro capitulo más… si, ya se… quedo muy corto... pero les prometo que el siguiente no lo será nn 

Ahora… ¡a contestas sus reviews n.n!

**Oruha Shikijou: **No me imagine que estuviera tierno el capitulo

O.O Tienes razón… no se van a librar tan fácilmente de ese desgraciado, Kae seguirá sufriendo Y-Y Aquí esta la continuación nn

**Elena: **Jajja u creo que tienes razón… lo que pasa es que sufro de Alzhaimer prematuro u, por eso olvide que ahí estaba la ventana… lo de la idea de la capa, no fue mía, para ser sincera… pero bueno… uu lo hecho, hecho esta… espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Ran-k: **Lo que pasa es que la capucha le cubría la cara completamente, (con decirte que no veía por donde caminaba nnU) por eso no lo reconoció…

**Sakura: **Por el momento, el que se va a vengar es otro… y no ellos… pobrecito Y·Y… pero como me encanta hacerlo sufrir nn.

**Tatsuha milo: **Esa palabra en serio no me la sabía O.Ou Si ya se, Kae es lindisímo n/n Que bueno que te gustan mis fics nn Disfruta el cap.

**Balucita: **Se nota como no me doy cuenta de lo que escribo OO Espero que este capitulo tbn te encante, esta vez no tardaré en actualizar…

Bien… gracias por sus reviews, y como dije, no tardaré en subir la continuación, ya que tengo tiempo para darle unos toques y listo.

¡**P**r**ó**x**i**m**o **C**a**p**i**t**u**l**o**¡Kaede regresa a la preparatoria!

Bueno… sayo… besos…


	5. Regreso

**Apuesta Pérdida**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí planteados son propiedad del sensei Inoue. Yo sólo los manejo. Las canciones tampoco son mías, sino de Megadeth y Rhapsody, respectivamente.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene shonen aí en algunas de sus partes. No se recomienda para homo fóbicos. Gracias nn

* * *

**Capitulo IV **

Regreso

El sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición… la habitación se comenzó a iluminar lentamente… aquéllos rayos matutinos cayeron directamente en sus ojos, pero eso no lo despertó… en realidad… el sonido del despertador, lo hizo…

Con su mano tanteo en el mueble, intentando hallar el condenado aparato, y cuando por fin encontró el reloj, lo apago, lo tomo y vio la hora que marcaba… 6:40……… ¡6:40?

Al instante, se levanto echando lumbre, Hanamichi, al darse cuenta que no le quedaba mucho tiempo…

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño, con toalla y ropa en brazos, entonces, su mirada se cruzó con un reloj que había en la pared… se detuvo en seco… sus cosas cayeron al suelo…

¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! – se oyó un grito en toda la casa.

Hasta los vecinos despertaron con el grito.

¿Qué dices? – pregunto Kaede, vestido para ir a la preparatoria, mientras se tomaba un vaso de jugo en la cocina.

¡TU¡TU ADELANTASTE MI RELOJ!- y lo señaló amenazadoramente.

Sí… ¿y? – pregunto, encogiéndose de hombros.

Maldito… - gruño - … me diste un buen susto.

Si, si… lo que tu digas… - y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Sakuragi volvió a gruñir algo, mientras que tomaba un vaso de la alacena. Se sentó en una silla, y se sirvió un poco…

Oye… - habló Kaede. – G-gracias… - tartamudeo un poco rojo de vergüenza.

¿Eh? – el pelirrojo casi escupe el jugo en la cara del zorro.

Gracias por traer mis cosas… - dijo aun con vergüenza.

OK… - Sakuragi pestañeo.

Ya son las 6: 20, do'aho – dijo Kaede viendo el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. – Deberías de apurarte¿no crees? – pregunto con cierto cinismo.

¿Qué¿¡Tan rápido?

Como que te vas dando prisa¿eh do'aho?

Hanamichi lo miro con furia, para después salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación a cambiarse

Después de veinte minutos con 45 segundos, para ser exactos, un Hanamichi Sakuragi vestido para ir a la escuela, casi rodaba por las escaleras.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, su mirada se topo en la azulada de Kaede… no sabía exactamente que… pero había algo en esa mirada que le gustaba… simplemente le maravillaba… y eso lo asustaba un poco…

¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Kaede, mientras le brindaba su mano.

¿eh? – Hanamichi pestañeo por segunda vez en el día. Acepto el gesto del kitsune, y tomo su mano, para poder levantarse.

¿No comerás? – pregunto el ojiazul, cuando vio que Hanamichi corría a la puerta de la casa.

¿Eh¡No! No hay tiempo- y salió de la casa.

Ese do'aho… - entro a la cocina, como si el tiempo no existiera, abrió el refrigerador, y de él, saco dos paquetes envueltos en tela azul… era el almuerzo, que Kaede había decidido preparar no hace mucho rato.

Guardo ambos en la mochila, al tiempo que sacaba unos discman y se ponía los audífonos…

Cuando salió de la casa, y cerró la puerta, se dio cuenta de que cierto pelirrojo lo estaba esperando…

¿No se supone que ya te habías largado? – pregunto pasándolo de largo.

¡Teme kitsune! Después de que me tomo la molestia de esperarte, así me pagas…

Yo no te pedí que me esperaras… ¿o si?

Teme Kitsune… - farfullo entre dientes, mientras lo seguía.

Kaede se coloco los audífonos nuevamente…

_¿De dónde demonios sacó eso? ­_– se pregunto extrañado, el pelirrojo.

Entonces, paso algo que lo sorprendió demasiado, que casi se cae por la impresión… Kaede comenzó a cantar…

_Let me show you, how I love you_

_(Déjame mostrarme ante ti, como yo te amo)_

_  
It's our secret, you and me…_

_(Es nuestro secreto, tuyo y mío)_

_  
_Hanamichi estaba en verdad atónito, no podía creer lo que oía… - tiene una muy hermosa voz…- pensó, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, agito la cabeza -… demonios, Hanamichi, se nota que no dormir bien te está afectando más de lo normal…

Kaede sintió una mirada clavarse sobre él, inmediatamente calló al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, lentamente se fue girando para ver al que tras de él estaba…

Esto… no sabía que cantarás…

No te acostumbres… lo de hoy fue sólo una equivocación… - estaba un poco ruborizado, por saber que lo habían oído, pero permaneció con su expresión indiferente, pero se tuvo que girar nuevamente hacia el frente para que no le viera el rostro sonrojado.

Pero fue en vano, Hanamichi vio su sonrojo – Que lindo – pensó, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Y dime¿quién canta esa canción?- pregunto, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

¿Eh? – tardó en reaccionar – eh… Megadeth…

¿Megadeth¿Qué tipo de música es?

Pues… - tartamudeó un poco, pero el monito pelirrojo no se dio cuenta - … heavy metal…

¿Eh? No creí que te gustará esa música…

Pues ya ves…

Cuando llegaron a la preparatoria, varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre los recién llegados, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a los dos rivales llegar juntos…

De repente, de la nada, un montón de jovencitas se plantaron frente al ojiazul, con cara de preocupación, pero con corazones en los ojos…

¡Rukawa-kun?

¡Esta bien?

¡Cómo se siente?

Pero el kitsune la ignoró y continuó caminando, hasta adentrarse al edificio… Sakuragi sólo se quedo viendo por dónde se había ido… pero no lo siguió… se quedó de pie, entre la multitud de chicas que estaban al borde de la histeria…

Kaede llegó a su respectivo salón y se sentó en su banca… cruzó sus brazos sobre la paleta, y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos a modo de almohada. Su mirada se quedó estática viendo por la ventana…

_Tengo sueño… no he dormido bien desde ayer…_

Al parecer, algo mantenía despierto al hermoso muchacho de cabellos azabaches, o alguien… que ocupaba su mente… y no le permitía dormir… ese alguien era Ohmura Sakae…

_Ese chico _un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro _¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza? Pero… es tan guapo y a la vez tan lindo… ¡Pero que digo?_ El rubor aumento con aquellos pensamientos_ será… ¿será acaso que…? _En ese momento, llegó el profesor y pidió atención en la clase…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando las clases terminaron, se fue directamente al gimnasio… hacía tiempo que no practicaba con el balón… entonces, se acordó…

_¡Demonios! No puedo jugar… el maldito doctor dijo que si no quería que mi de por si jodida condición empeore, tengo que guardar reposo… me lleva… _

Aún así fue al gimnasio y se sentó en unas gradas desocupadas… suplicando a todos los dioses que ninguna de las molestas niñatas de su club de admiradoras se le acercara…

Rukawa – llamó Ayako, mientras se dirigía hacía él - ¿Cómo te sientes? – y se sentó a su lado.

Pues bien… creo… pero no voy a poder entrenar por un tiempo…- dijo mientras que agachaba la mirada.

No te preocupes – apoyó su mano en su hombro – no será por mucho tiempo… que bueno que hagas caso de las indicaciones del doctor – le dirigió una sonrisa – Bueno, me voy… ¿estarás bien si te quedas aquí sólo? – pregunto, ya levantada.

Si – dijo secamente.

Bien- sonrió otra vez, y se alejo de él.

Apenas, Ayako se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Kaede, gimió de dolor… coloco su mano en su hombro intentando aminorar un poco el dolor, puesto que a pesar del mismo, no sabía donde le dolía…

A los pocos minutos dejó de dolerle, la practica ya había comenzado… se les quedo viendo un rato, pero entonces, comenzó a sentir el sueño pegado a su ser, se recostó sobre el asiento y cerró los ojos…

Oi, Kitsune – le llamó alguien.

Pero Kaede no respondió.

Kitsune, despierta

El ojiazul sintió unas manos sacudirle levemente… más aún así, no respondió.

¡Kitsune!– grito – ¡Levántate con un demonio!

Aquél grito casi le dejó sordo, por lo que esta vez si despertó… entonces, vio a Sakuragi parado frente a él, con una balón bajo el brazo, y las manos en la cintura, mientras lo miraba con una expresión furiosa.

¡Porque me despertaste, do'aho?

Hanamichi gruño, pero al poco tiempo se calmo.- Bien – suspiro – ¿un uno contra uno?

¿Para eso me despiertas? Do'aho

Maldito zorro, sólo te la pasas durmiendo _debería agradecerme él tomarme la molestia en despertarle_… - farfulló entre dientes.

No jugaré… - dijo secamente, ignorando las palabras del pelirrojo.

¿Qué?- estaba sorprendido por la respuesta.

Que no quiero jugar… - se levanto de donde estaba y se bajo de las gradas.

¿Por qué?

Idiota – dijo, mientras agachaba la cabeza – se me esta prohibido hacer actividades físicas… - hizo una pausa –… eso quiere decir que no puedo jugar – se dirigió hasta la entrada y salió del lugar.

Todos los del equipo parpadearon por la reacción de Kaede… más especialmente Sakuragi.

Mientras, Kaede se sentía extraño…

_¿Qué demonios es esto que siento? _Coloco una mano sobre su corazón, y notó que latía rápidamente… pero no entendía por que… _¿Por qué?_

Sacó de su mochila su discman, se coloco los audífonos y se aisló de las personas que se encontraban aún en la preparatoria. Para su desgracia, no podía irse a la casa del do'aho por que él es quién tenía las llaves, ni tampoco podía ir a la suya, puesta que el desgraciado de Yota estaría ahí, esperándolo.

Maldito do'aho… - murmuro Kaede, mientras se sentaba en el suelo…

Hasta mañana…

El entrenamiento ya había terminado, y los que ya se habían duchado, salían del gimnasio para ir a sus casas a descansar… Hanamichi caminaba tranquilamente, cuando oyó una conocida voz…

¿Rukawa¿No se había ido ya?

Camino a donde se oía más cercana su voz, y cuando pudo distinguir que decía… notó que estaba cantando nuevamente…

_Silent land erase my thoughts_

(Tierra silenciosa borra mis pensamientos)

_I wanna lose myself in you, all in you_

(Quiero perderme en ti, completamente en ti...)

_caress me and my soul while I close my eyes_

(Acaríciame a mí y mi alma mientras cierro mis ojos.)

La voz del kitsune, extrañamente, le gustaba mucho… a diferencia de otras veces, cuando cantaba, se veía más tranquilo, tan no él… era como si fuera un chico normal… o esa era la impresión que tenía Sakuragi… sin hacer ruido, se acerco a donde estaba, y se sentó a su lado, escuchando atentamente la melodía…

_On wings of destiny_

(En las alas del destino)

_through virgin skies_

(A través de vírgenes cielos)

to far horizons I will fly

(Hacía lejanos horizontes. Volaré.)

Kaede de pronto se quedó callado… pero, giro su cabeza y entonces, lo vio…

… ¿Qué haces aquí?... – Kaede palideció – No… ¿no se _supone_ que estabas entrenando con el equipo?

Ya terminamos – y le sonrió.- Me gusta como cantas.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento… las mejillas de Kaede se tiñeron de un rojo carmín muy bonito inmediatamente al oír las palabras del pelirrojo… y esté… bueno, pues cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se quedo a cuadros, y se sonrojo de golpe…

_¡Por que demonios le dije eso?_

Pero para su total sorpresa, Kaede le agradeció el halago. Hanamichi parpadeó perplejo, entonces, sólo vio como el zorruno muchacho se ponía de pie y se acomodaba la mochila.

¿A dónde vas?

¿A dónde crees? Quiero ir a descansar, y como tú eres el de las llaves… pues… - se volteo, para evitar que el pelirrojo lo viera - … bueno… ¿quieres apurarte de una buena vez?

Hanamichi sólo asintió levemente al tiempo que se levantaba, una vez de pies, comenzó a andar, y tras de él, Kaede.

_¿Qué es esto que siento?_ Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

¡La li ho¡¡4to CAP. UP!

Si, ya se, me tardé mucho… pero es que como había tenido muchas cosas que hacer… y pues… bueno… ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Díganme, onegai. Me encanta leer sus reviews, sigan dejando (para que haya continuación).

Y ahora, nishas hermosas n.n aquí esta la contestación a sus reviews…

**Mashou No Tenshi & el kuruta – **Ehmm... eso... eso que dijiste... ¿fue broma, cierto? OOu No quiero imaginar lo que me harás si lees el siguiente capitulo... (soy chica muerta X-X) Aquí esta la actualización. Me alegra que te acordarás de nosotros nn

**Balucita – **Pues... lo del repartidor de pizza fue algo imprevisto... aún así me alegra que a todos (porque no fuiste sólo tu quién toco el punto del repartidor) les haya agradado (o disgustado ¬.¬) su aparición... Siguenos leyendo nn Besos.

**Ran-k – **Me encanta leer tus reviews nn siempre son tan alentadores XDD Pues... si quieres saber quién es él, esperate al próximo capitulo nn ahí se dicen algunas cosas. Pero por ahora, te diré, que para Hana, las cosas no van a ser muy fáciles que digamos para llegar al corazón del zorrito. Y como ves... ¿no me he tardado mucho, verdad OO? Nos leemos después nn

**Elena –** Pues… por el momento, será un Kaede/OC pero no se preocupen… al final, será un Hana/Kaede nn.

¡Próximo cap¿Kaede tendrá una cita? O.O (Woow, eso hay que verlo n.n)

Besos… sayo…


	6. Problemas

**Apuesta Pérdida**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí planteados son propiedad del sensei Inoue. Yo sólo los manejo.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene shonen ai en algunas de sus partes. No se recomienda para homo fóbicos. Gracias nn

* * *

**Capitulo V **

Problemas

Caminaba lentamente por la calle, intentando mantener el equilibrio, ya que el dolor le estaba cegando…

Había decidido salir a caminar un poco, necesitaba aire… se sentía encerrado en la casa del do'aho… aunque la verdad era que no quería estar cerca de él…

Apenas había caminado unas cuantas calles, cuando un agudo dolor, acompañado de un insoportable calor lo invadió… rápidamente se apoyo en una pared para evitar caer…

_Qué… ¿qué demonios me sucede? Me duele… me duele mucho… _un gemido escapo de sus labios, mientras que se apoyaba contra la pared.

Después de unos momentos, apoyado en la pared, se volvió a erguir, y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos torpes. Iba a dar vuelta a la esquina, cuando sintió que se tropezaba con algo… iba a caer…

Iba a caer, cuando sintió que alguien le sujetaba firmemente…

- ¿Estás bien? – oyó que le preguntaban. Era una voz suave… tranquila y dulce… pero también se le hacía familiar…

No pudo contestarle… entonces, sintió como era llevado con delicadeza…

- Venga… vamos a sentarnos… no te ves muy bien…

Hubo un momento en que no pudo interpretar los sonidos a su alrededor, pero aún así, pudo sentir como era sentado en una banca, al parecer.

Después de unos instantes, después de que un silencio ensordecedor lo lleno, sintió el contacto de una mano… su contacto era tan cálido… tan acogedor… y su piel… era tan suave… ¿quién estaba a su lado?

Como pudo, logro abrir lentamente sus ojos y toparse con unos ojos azules, preocupados… esos ojos… ya los había visto antes… los recordaba… pero… pero… ¿Por qué no podía decir nada?

- ¿Está bien, Kaede-san? – pregunto, un joven de la misma edad de Kaede, y cabellos castaños, al tiempo que recogía su mano.

- ¿Eh?... Sí… gracias… - y le sonrió -… gracias Ohmura-kun…

El muchacho se sonrojo al ver que aún recordaba su nombre, cuando reaccionó, le devolvió el gesto, pero con más tranquilidad.

- Puede… puedes llamarme Sakae…- se quedó un momento en silencio, viendo a detalle los movimientos del ojiazul, para ver si reaccionaba o algo.

- Sakae-kun – dijo Kaede con una sonrisa, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. Un leve rubor recorrió sus mejillas.

Sakae también se sonrojo, al tiempo que le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas…

_Que chico tan majo_ pensó el ojiazul _y esos ojos… siento que me derrito cuando me mira… Kaede… espérate un momento… si, es cierto que estuviste pensando mucho eso en estos días… y mira que sólo han pasado dos… y te diste cuenta de algo muy importante… ¡te enamoraste como una tonta chica¡Idiota!... Mira que si tienes vergüenza… te enamoras del primer chico que se te cruza enfrente… fue una suerte que no te enamoraras de… Akagi…_ tembló al imaginarlo, mientras sentía un tremendo asco… _o de Sakuragi _entonces se quedó pensativo…

-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?... – Kaede palideció – No… ¿no se _supone_ que estabas entrenando con el equipo?

- Ya terminamos – y le sonrió.- Me gusta como cantas.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento… las mejillas de Kaede se tiñeron de un rojo carmín muy bonito inmediatamente al oír las palabras del pelirrojo… y esté… bueno, pues cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se quedo a cuadros, y se sonrojo de golpe…

-.-.-.-.-.Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Qué siento por él? _se llegó a preguntar.

- ¿Kaede-san, se encuentra bien? – pregunto Sakae, notablemente preocupado.

- ¿Eh?... Si – le sonrió, para tranquilizarlo – Estoy bien.

- Esto… Kaede-san… yo… - Sakae dudaba en decírselo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues… yo… quería preguntarle si… pues… si… Ud… digo… pues… - su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, y eso le gusto mucho al kitsune… se veía tan lindo, pensó.- ¿Le gustaría salir conmigo? – dijo de golpe y de corrido.

Kaede parpadeó, sorprendido por la inesperada invitación, que enrojeció levemente cuando asintió con la cabeza para aceptar su oferta.

- Claro.

El muchacho, totalmente feliz, le sonrió para después levantarse lentamente de la banca y despedirse…

- Entonces… nos vemos… - comenzó a decir Kaede, al tiempo que también se paraba.

- ¿Qué tal mañana? Temprano… - propuso Sakae.

- De acuerdo

Se sonrieron mutuamente, y después, para sorpresa de Kaede, Sakae se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hasta mañana entonces! – y se alejo corriendo mientras agitaba su mano en el aire.

- Hasta… mañana…

Acercó su mano a su rostro, y la posó sobre su mejilla, sin creerse que Sakae le había besado.

- _Fue en la mejilla… no fue nada…_

- ¿Dónde estabas, Kitsune?

- Por ahí – su voz se oía muy suave y lejana.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué que te pasa?

- Nada – y le sonrió.

Sakuragi se desencajó… Rukawa… le… ¡le sonrió… a él! Se acercó al kitsune y colocó su mano en su blanca frente para ver si tenía fiebre, pero no… estaba bien.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto secamente, mientras apartaba su mano.

- Quería ver si estabas enfermo – se escudó Sakuragi.

- Te he dicho que estoy bien – lo miró fríamente, después se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando Kaede hubo desaparecido de su campo visual, Hanamichi suspiró… no le gustaba para nada tener que estar de niñero de un desconsiderado kitsune… pero…

_Maldito kitsune¿Qué ha hecho conmigo?_

Subió las escaleras lentamente, cuando vio que Kaede estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la puerta de su cuarto y viendo hacía la pared.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le volvió a preguntar, pero más suavemente.

- Es que… - hizo una pausa, después se giró hacía el pelirrojo -… tengo una cita…- y un rubor se hizo presente en su pálido rostro.

Pero Hanamichi, muy al contrario de Kaede, que estaba feliz, palideció al oírle.

- ¿Qué ocurre do'aho?- pregunto con desconfianza.

El pelirrojo negó, al tiempo que intentaba despejar su mente.

- ¿Con quién?

- Con… con un chico… se… se llama Ohmura… digo… Sakae

- _¿Chico¿Sakae?_ ¿De cuando lo conoces?

Kaede se estaba incomodando con las preguntas de Sakuragi, pero quería contarle su dicha, así que le respondió:- De… pues… hace dos días… cuando vino a entregar la pizza…

- ¡Y así como así sales con desconocidos! – se alteró Hanamichi.

- ¡Oye!- se molesto un poco por el comentario – En primer lugar, a ti no te importa con quien salga yo… y segundo, para que se te quede claro ¡él me gusta!

Hanamichi sintió un pinchazo en su pecho… cuando lo oyó se sintió fatal… no podía ser que apenas aclarados sus sentimientos… la persona que más amaba amase a alguien más… _¿Por qué?_

- Bien, no me importa – dijo, herido, mientras se levantaba del piso.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

- Nada que te importe – se acercó a las escaleras, y bajó por ellas.

- Que extraño… - se dijo a si mismo.

Se levanto, abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró, par después echarse a la cama a dormir.

_¿Qué le pasará al do'aho? Ha estado muy extraño desde que llegue… _se quedo un momento pensativo, viendo solamente la blanca almohada. En sus ojos se formaron pequeños cristales líquidos, cuando…

­_ Regálame tus lágrimas…_

Un recuerdo centelló en su cabeza… _¿Por qué? Ya lo había olvidado _

_Cómo aquélla noche…_

Unas gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas, mientras estrechaba una almohada contra su pecho…

Por fin era sábado… había salido de la casa del pelirrojo a veinte para las ocho…

- Ah de estar dormido aún… - pensó Kaede, mientras se sentaba en una banca.

- Buenos días, Kaede-san – una voz lo llamó a sus espaldas.

Cuando se volteo, vio a Sakae vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul… la verdad, se veía muy bien…

- Sakae-kun. Buenos días – y le sonrió dulcemente. El gesto le fue devuelto con la misma dulzura.

Pero… había algo que desencajaba en esa escena… oculto tras unas matas se encontraba Sakuragi, al parecer estaba espiando a Kaede en su cita…

- _Maldición… - _gruñó molesto, mientras veía como se alejaban.- _No puedo perderlo… no puedo… no ahora _- y los siguió, con cuidado de que no le viesen.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Sakae-kun? –pregunto Kaede, que caminaba a su lado.

- Podemos ir al cine – y le sonrió.

- Claro – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando por la avenida, hasta llegar al cinema… entraron a la sala y escogieron unos lugares céntricos y esperaron a que la película empezara…

Hanamichi se quedó fuera de la sala, esperando que apagaran las luces para evitar que su trabajo de espionaje se fuera a la basura…

Una vez que la película empezó, Hanamichi se deslizo hasta un asiento justo atrás de Kaede y Sakae, así no perdería de vista todos sus movimientos…

Con la poca iluminación de la sala, podía ver sus rostros… podía ver el delicado rostro del kitsune, sus facciones relajadas, una mirada serena y sus labios entreabiertos, casi como formando una sonrisa…

El pelirrojo se quedó embobado viendo al hermoso efebo, hasta que algo hizo crispar sus puños… Sakae había recargado su hombro en el de Kaede, mientras que su mano buscaba la suya y sorprendentemente, la halló.

Gruño levemente para que no le oyeran, y después maldijo entre dientes al castaño…

_¿Qué tiene ese mocoso que no tenga esté Tensai? _Alardeó para si mismo _Soy guapo, inteligente, carismático _mientras pensaba en ello, un pequeño monito pelirrojo hacia poses que describían aquellos adjetivos… pero, entonces, algo lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento…

Un pensamiento…

Un pensamiento tan hiriente como una filosa y fina navaja que se le clavaba en su pecho que se retorcía lentamente para matarle sin remordimiento alguno…

_Nunca me ha amado… nunca me amará… me odia… y… y todo ha sido culpa mía… _

Hanamichi se sintió verdaderamente fatal… todo su interior se derrumbo… pero… una pequeña vocecita… tan lejana como el sonido de la película olvidada que seguía proyectándose frente a él… no le prestaba mucha atención… pero aquella vocecita, dulce y aflautada, le dijo algo que le llamó mucho la atención y le hizo recobrar sus ánimos de siempre…

_¿Cómo saber si te ama o no? Nunca le has dado la oportunidad_

Esas palabras hicieron que Hanamichi saliera de si mismo… de su corazón mal herido… donde se había acurrucado como un niño pequeño que necesita de su madre, que tiene miedo, que necesita un poco de calor para quitarse el quemante frío de sus propios pensamientos…

_No puedo permitirme el perder a Kaede… no después de saber que ese estúpido de Sakae estará ahí, a su lado, quitándome el lugar que por derecho es mío… _

Sus ojos volvieron a dirigirse hacía la pareja, notó que, extrañamente, Kaede se había puesto serio, pero a la vez… ¿melancólico?

¿Qué le pasaba?...

Después de un rato, la película por fin terminó… nunca supo de que trataba la misma, pero al fin de cuentas, no le importaba…

Cuando salió del cinema, se dio cuenta de que se había hecho ya muy tarde… el sol ya se había ocultado tras las suaves nubes, mientras el cielo de záfir se teñía de pequeñas manchitas blancas que resplandecían acompasadamente con el murmullo de los grillos… la luna se revestía de suaves rayos plateados que palidecían la penumbra en la que poco a poco se iba sumiendo la ciudad…

A pesar de la brisa que golpeaba la ciudad, está iba acompañada de un calorcillo que le hizo sentirse abochornado. Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosas, por el mismo calor, y comenzó a caminar para intentar refrescarse… aunque en vano, claro.

Iba unos cuantos metros alejado de Kaede y Sakae, cuando comenzó nuevamente su marcha.

Pero, sintió la presencia de alguien tras él, siguiéndolo… no le hubiese importado mucho, si esa presencia no se le hubiese hecho malignamente conocida…

Cuando volteó, se encontró con el cínico rostro sonriente de Yota3…

- Konishiwa Sakuragi-kun

- Tu… - dijo con cierta repulsión.

- Si, yo - su sonrisa se amplio.

- No te acercarás a Kaede – advirtió Hana, solemnemente.

- ¿Quién me lo evitará? – se inclinó un poco a su derecha y observo al aludido caminando junto con otro chico que, ciertamente, no era ese molesto pelirrojo que tenía enfrente.- Pues veo que ahora, quién cuida de él, ya no eres tu – y soltó una risita que le puso los cabellos de punta.

- Ni creas que me das miedo

- ¿Y crees que me importa? Tú y ese mocoso que esta con mi Kaede no son nada…

Hanamichi gruño, furioso – Ni… ni siquiera lo amas… - dijo muy levemente.

- ¿Amarlo?– pregunto con un dejo de ironía.- Claro que lo amó… amo como lo cojo, incapaz de detenerme… amo como llora a causa del dolor que siente al penetrarlo… amo como su sangre se derrama sobre la cama, caliente, en cada embestida… – enumeró con una sonrisa enorme cínica.

- Bastardo – gruñó… su furia estaba había pasado los límites… cerró los puños, aguantando las ganas que sentía en partirle su cara… en dejarlo morir lentamente sobre el asfalto… sus ojos destellaban ira contra aquél hombre, que ni se inmutaba antes sus desplantes de odio puro… puesto que la verdad, ese muchacho pelirrojo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo…

Yota bostezó abiertamente, mientras que comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a la que venía…

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, bastardo!

- Esto es aburrido… - dijo sinceramente.- Además… no tengo ninguna razón por la cuál estar aquí contigo… así que ciao – y comenzó a alejarse.

- Bastardo…

Entonces recordó que estaba persiguiendo a Kaede, así que corrió y con la mirada lo buscó… espero con todo su corazón no haberlo perdido… entonces ahí los vio… sentados en una pequeño restauran.

- Fue una excelente noche… ¿no crees, Sakae-kun?- pregunto Kaede, mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa, y apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos.

- Oh, claro que lo fue – y rió levemente.

Kaede solamente sonrió, feliz. Mientras afuera, Hanamichi veía con rencor al joven frente a su precioso zorro.

- Kaede-san... yo… quería preguntarle algo…- empezó a hablar Sakae.

- Dime

- Kaede-san… yo… pues… quería saber… si Ud. tiene… tiene novia… - pregunto Sakae más rojo que un tomate, mientras bajaba la mirada, avergonzado.

- No me gustan las mujeres – dijo levemente, mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de él.

A Sakae se le iluminó la cara, levantó su mirada y la posó sobre la de Kaede, que también estaba sonrojado.

- Y… y…

- No… no tengo novio, tampoco – y le sonrió cálidamente.

Sakae le regresó el gesto, después, lentamente fue acercando su rostro al suyo… Kaede entrecerró los ojos esperando que en algún momento, esos labios se unieran con los suyos… de pronto, sintió una mirada atravesándolos… por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que afuera, pegado a la ventana, se encontraba Hanamichi, con muy, pero muy mala cara… viéndolos con el ceño fruncido.

- Esto… creo que ya me tengo que ir Sakae-kun… - dijo Kaede rompiendo el encanto al tiempo que se levantaba. En su rostro se mostraba enojo, pero no hacía el chico.

- Este… está bien… - también se levanto.

- Adiós – le dedicó otra sonrisa, se dio media vuelta, pero cuando iba a dar el segundo paso, una mano lo sujeto de la muñeca.

- E-espera Kaede-san

Se giró para ver que quería, entonces, sólo sintió unos suaves labios juntarse con los suyos, robándole un beso…

- Nos vemos luego, Kaede-kun – su rostro seguía tan rojo como antes.

- Si… - sonrió, igual de rojo que Sakae -… hasta después…

Salió de la cafetería lentamente, no muy atrás lo seguía Sakae, ya que también se regresaba para su casa, feliz por el avance que tuvo.

- Adiós – dijo alzando la mano.

- Adiós – también alzó su mano y se despidió. Después de unos instantes, Sakae desapareció por la esquina.

Kaede se quedó viendo por donde había desaparecido, su rostro lentamente recuperaba su color, pero seguía estando de color rosa.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacías!- exclamó Hanamichi, irritado.

Pero no hubo respuesta, Kaede comenzó a caminar sin él.

- ¡Hey¡Espérame!

Kaede se detuvo para que Hanamichi lo alcanzara. Después de que esté lo hiciera, emprendió de nuevo la marcha. Kaede aún estaba ido, entonces, acercó sus dedos a los labios y los delineó, como recordando aquél beso. Cerró los ojos y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa.

- Fue increíble – dijo suavemente - fue una sensación increíble… el beso

- No creo que un beso con un chico fuera tan "increíble"

- Tal vez porque sólo has besado niñatas…

- Mmmnn… si como no…

- Me gustó mucho…

- ¿El qué?

- El beso con Sakae-kun

Hanamichi en verdad estaba celoso… ese idiota había besado a Kaede… a SU Kaede… si realmente lo quería solamente para él… tenía que tomar medidas… no tan extremas… pero al fin de cuentas, medidas…

* * *

¡LA LI HO! Estoy de vuelta… y un sincero gomen nasai, tardé mucho para actualizar, pero estuve con algunos problemas, pero he vuelto jujujuj aunque con distinto pseudo, pero bueno uu

De todo corazón… ¡espero no me maten

Espero, que ha pesar de todo u (ataques contra la autora, paros cardiacos, histeria, etc.) les haya gustado el capitulo nn, y si aun sigo viva, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.

¡P**r**ó**x**i**m**o **C**a**p**i**t**u**l**o¡¡Kaede huye de la casa de Hanamichi¡¿Qué hará el pelirrojo?

Besos… sayo…


	7. Furia

**Apuesta Pérdida**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí planteados son propiedad del sensei Inoue. Yo sólo los manejo.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene shonen ai en algunas de sus partes. No se recomienda para homo fóbicos. Gracias nn

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

Furia

Un nuevo día había llegado… los tenues rayos de sol se colaban por la abertura de las cortinas, que cubrían la ventana…

Sobra la cama se veía un estilizado cuerpo, descansando tranquilamente… sus cabellos negros contrastaban portentosamente con la pulcra almohada que sostenía su cabeza.

Su respiración era tranquila, pausada… mientras que su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba.

Un leve ruidillo lleno la habitación… era el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, entonces se vio, asomarse por ella, una mota pelirroja… una cabeza…

Aquella mota roja, Hanamichi, se había colado a la habitación con sumo cuidado, evitando así despertar a su hermoso niño. Se acerco con cuidado hasta donde estaba, y se le quedo observando un momento…

- Me gustas mucho… - dijo en un susurro, más para sí que para el joven que tenía enfrente.

Acerco su mano a su rostro, con las yemas de sus dedos acarició lentamente toda la extensión de su lechosa, y a la vez, suave piel que tanto ansiaba saborear. Le aparto algunos mechones de cabello de su frente, mientras lanzaba un suspiro al vacío. Sus dedos pasearon por todo su rostro: sus mejillas, su mentón, sólo le faltaban los labios… sus labios…

Aquellos sonrosados labios que tanto había visto en sus sueños, besándolo. Tenía tantas ganas de borrar de ellos el rastro del beso de su odiado "rival": Sakae.

Con lentitud, se fue acercando a ellos. Ya casi podía rozarlos con los suyos… sentía que en cualquier momento se juntarían en un pequeño y especial beso…

Y así lo hizo.

Le robó un pequeño beso.

Un beso que deseo hubiera sido correspondido.

Se alejo de él tan lento como se había acercado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viendo el suelo de la habitación.

- ¿Do'aho? – una vocecita, casi un murmullo de oyó tras de él.

Bruscamente se volteo, quedando frente de un adormilado Kaede, se frotaba los ojos, como si así el sueño se le cayera de encima.

- Ki… ki… ¡Kitsune!- exclamó Hanamichi asustado, poniéndose sumamente rojo, despertando en Kaede la preocupación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Por qué estas tan rojo¿Tienes fiebre?

- N-no… ¡No! Estoy bien – y forzó una sonrisa.

- Mmphhh… - se quedó serio un rato -… tuve un sueño muy raro…

- ¿El qué?

- Soñé que alguien me besaba… no se quien… pero se sintió tan real… - acerco sus delgados dedos a sus labios y los acaricio – También, que me decía que le gustaba mucho… - en sus mejillas se noto un leve rubor.

Hanamichi se quedo paralizado al saber que, a pesar de estar dormido, había escuchado su voz, diciendo que le gustaba. No se esperaba aquello.

- ¿Qué pasa?– pregunto Kaede de repente-

- Nada – contesto de inmediato. Hizo una pausa -. Oye¿te gustaría que saliéramos a comer algo?

- ¿Me estas invitando a salir¿Una cita? – pregunto, mientras encarnaba la ceja.

- ¡No!– dijo mientras agitaba las manos frente a él – Es sólo que no hay nada en el refrigerador y pues…

- Está bien, está bien… no tienes que explicarme nada… - se fue incorporando lentamente, hasta estar sentado en la orilla de la cama junto a Hanamichi.- ¿Qué me invitarás a comer ahora¿Pizza?

Cuando escucho lo último, casi lanza un grito, pero lo único que hizo fue contraer los puños contra sus piernas, lastimándolas. Recordó a Sakae.

- No –dijo secamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sakuragi?

- Nada

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso. Muy incómodo para Kaede, por cierto, ya que se sintió mal, de repente.

- Lo… lo siento… - se disculpo Kaede, con la mirada baja.

- ¿Eh?– cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba, se sintió verdaderamente mal - ¡Oh! No te disculpes – coloco una mano tras su cabeza y con una sonrisa tonta siguió hablando – Gomen

Kaede no le dijo nada, solamente sudo gotita.

- Apúrate, para irnos a comer algo – Hana intento romper el silencio que se había generado de pronto – Tengo ganas de tacos (n/a: XDD perdoooooon XDD).

- E-esta bien… nada más deja me baño… - se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, para darse una refrescante ducha. - ¿Qué le habrá pasado al do'aho? Esta muy extraño hoy…

Une vez que salió del baño, se vistió un tanto rápido… cuando por fin lo hizo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, sólo para ver a Hanamichi tirando baba en el sofá…

- Do'aho... – murmuró mientras una vena palpitaba en su sien. – Despierta… vamos… - le llamó mientras le zarandeaba -…

- …Me gustas… - dijo Hanamichi entre sueños.

- ¿Qué? – dijo, sorprendido. Una gran curiosidad le entró por saber a quién le confesaba esas palabras… - ¡Hey¡Despierta! – le grito en el oído

¡AHHHHHHHH!

Un Hanamichi más rojo que su cabello y jadeante estaba de pie junto a un Kaede, sorprendido y tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Rukawa!– exclamó el pelirrojo, aliviado - ¿Qué haces en el suelo? – le tendió una mano para que se levantará.

- Nada… quería saludarlo, hace mucho que no lo visito… - dijo con ironía. – Mira que agradable recibimiento me dio…

- ¡Oh! Lo siento…

Cuando por fin estuvo de pie, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a caminar por la calle.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- A un restauran… ¿Qué te parecería comida italiana?

- Mmmnn… estaría bien…

Hanamichi sonrió, y después comenzaron el trayecto hacía el restauran…el estaba un tanto alejado de donde estaban… en el camino, sólo hubo silencio…

Un silencio un tanto incómodo…

- Oye… Kitsune… - le llamó el pelirrojo de pronto.

- ¿eh?

- Te quería preguntar…

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, pues… si… - hizo una pausa - … no… olvídalo – le regalo una sonrisa – no es algo que importe…

Kaede sólo se quedo extrañado… y le había entrado la curiosidad…

Después de unos minutos, por fin llegaron al dichoso restauran… el mesero los guió a una mesa para dos…

- Vaya do'aho, no pensé que vinieras a lugares como este…- comentó burlonamente, mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa para verle mejor.

- Teme kitsune¿Qué te crees?- se quejó enojado el pelirrojo.

Kaede se tapó la boca para evitar reírse. Hanamichi, sorprendido por esto, sintió su corazón palpitar tan rápidamente que pensó que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

El mesero que les guió, rápidamente se volvió a acercar para tomar sus órdenes, disculpándose por su retraso (cosa que por cierto, ni uno de los dos). Una vez que ordenaron y el mesero se fue…

- ¿Desde cuando hablas italiano?

El joven se sonrojo rápidamente… y con una risita nerviosa le dijo:- Mis papás me habían metido a clases de italiano y francés cuando era niño junto con mi hermanita…

- ¿Tienes hermana?- pregunto, atónito.

- Tenía – dijo, de pronto, con un dejo de tristeza.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento – y bajó la mirada apenado.

Se hizo un profundo silencio entre ellos, sólo se oía su respiración, el sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra la porcelana, y las conversaciones de los demás comensales… en eso llegó el mesero trayendo sus ordenes…

El mesero le sonrió a Kaede, para después irse. Hana vio con recelo como aquél hombre coqueteaba con su amado… ¡y enfrente de é!

- ¿Estás bien, do'aho?- pregunto de repente el ojiazul, que ya había comenzado a comer.

- Teme – dijo, enojado.

- ¡Uy¡Que carácter!– se burló – Ni quien te quiera así de gruñón

Aunque esas últimas palabras fueron dichas en broma, Hanamichi se sintió caer en un abismo, y enojado, soltó:- ¡Mira quien habla¡El Sr. Cubito de hielo!

- ¡Hey!- se indigno. – Maldito mono idiota – farfulló enojado.

Por suerte, por lo enojado que estaba Hanamichi, no oyó estas últimas palabras…

Continuaron comiendo con tranquilidad, ni un solo teme o do'aho… simplemente silencio…

- Abre ya, do'aho

- Espérate, que no se donde puse las llaves…

- Idiota

- ¡Teme kitsune¿A quién le dices do'aho?

- A ti… ¿acaso ves otro do'aho por aquí?

- Grrrrrr…… teme…

- Apúrate¿quieres?

- ¡Ya voy! – después de unos instantes, por fin encontró sus llaves. Cuando abrió por fin, el primero en entrar fue Kaede, para disgusto del pelirrojo.

- Me voy a dormir… - avisó, mientras subía las escaleras.

- …

Después de que el ojiazul desapareciera por las escaleras, Hanamichi se acomodó en el sillón al tiempo que prendía el televisor, pero no veía nada, sólo pasaba los canales uno por uno…

De repente, se oyó el timbre de la puerta… con gesto de fastidio, se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió a la entrada… al abrir la puerta se vio frente a la persona menos deseada…

Sakae…

Era ese maldito repartidor de pizzas que había robado el corazón de su amado Kaede…

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto tajantemente.

- Buenas tardes, ya… - saludó el chico, ignorando el tono usado por el pelirrojo - … ¿Se encuentra Kaede-san?

- No… ¿para que lo querías? – pregunto en el mismo tono.

Sakae se sonrojo al recordar la razón por la que había ido… era una pequeña y simple razón: quería preguntarle a Kaede si…

- si sólo vienes a molestar a las personas, más te vale que te vayas – escupió.

- Pero yo… -

- No te vuelvas a pasear por aquí¿entiendes?

Sakae desvió su mirada de la del pelirrojo, ya que le intimidaba mucho… con dificultad tragó saliva y asintió levemente.

- Cuando regrese Kaede- san¿podría decirle que vine? – Hanamichi alzó una ceja ante su petición, que por obvias razones no iba a conceder – C-con su permiso

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta en la nariz del pobre chico…

- Adiós Sakae – pensó. Estaba feliz porque había alejado a ese mocoso de su Kaede…

- Sakuragi… - oyó una voz atrás de él. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Al voltear, vio el rostro furioso de Kaede.

- ¿Kitsune?

- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso!

- ¿Qué?- pregunto, confundido.

- ¡Ah! No me salgas con que no recuerdas… ¿Por qué corriste a Sakae-kun?

- Yo… yo…

- Yo, yo – arremedó Kaede, molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Después de un incomodísimo silencio entre ambos muchacho - ¡OH¡Ya veo!

- ¿Eh?

- Ya veo… ¡eres un maldito homofóbico!

- ¿Qué¿¡De que hablas!

- ¡Eres un maldito homofóbico¡¿verdad!

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!

- ¡COMO DE QUE NO¡¡CORRISTE A LA PERSONA QUE YO AMABA!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Oh! Ahora eres sordo…

- Es que no entiendes…

- ¡Claro que entiendo¡No te gusta ver felices a las personas¡NO QUIERES QUE YO SEA FELIZ A LADO DE LA PERSONA QUE YO AMO!

Con toda la furia que tenía, salió de la casa, pero antes de que su voz ya no se oyera dentro de a casa y de que cerrara la puerta, grito:- ¡OJALA TA PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO, BASTARDO!

Y dicho esto, azoto la puerta finalmente.

En medio de la sala, estaba parado Hanamichi, viendo por donde había desaparecido Kaede… una solitaria lágrima se asomo por sus ojos…

- Pero yo…

* * *

¡GOMENN¡¡Perdón por el retraso! No me maten TT

Bueno, aquí tienen la continuación, que espero que les guste (cosa que dudo YY)

Déjenme reviews con sus quejas, amenazas de muerte (creo que estas son de las que habra al por mayor nnU), o lo que quieran nn, con mucho gusto las leeré.

E insisto con mi ¡GOMEN! No era mi intención tardarme tanto haciendo este fic (y eso, quedo corto --) pero bueno uu

¡PrÓxImO cApItUlO: Hanamichi esta desesperado… no sabe donde esta Kaede… pero… alguien más lo encontrará…¿¡QUIEN!

Besos… sayo…


	8. Alternativa

**Apuesta Pérdida**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí planteados son propiedad del sensei Inoue. Yo sólo los manejo.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene shonen ai en algunas de sus partes. No se recomienda para homo fóbicos. Gracias nn

* * *

**Capitulo VII **

Alternativa

Kaede caminaba lentamente por las calles. Hacía buen rato que se había largado de con Sakuragi.

- Ese idiota… ¿Con que derecho se cree él?- escupió ácidamente.

Resumiendo en pocas palabras todo lo que el pelirrojo había hecho fue: corrió a Sakae…

Kaede no entendía, ni tampoco quería saber porque lo había hecho… siguió caminando, sin hacer caso a lo que le rodeaba, hasta que por pura costumbre, checo su reloj de pulso… las 7 de la noche… ¡que tarde se había hecho ya!

El tiempo se le había ido volando, y sintió deseos de tirarse en cualquier parte a dormir tranquilamente… sólo entonces decidió regresar a casa… se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta…

Un momento… ¿a dónde iba¿Con Sakuragi? Ni loco, no quería verle la cara a ese entupido… aún estaba muy ardido por lo que hizo…

Aunque, ciertamente, no podía ir a buscar a Sakae - ¡Que vergüenza!- pensó. ¿Cómo decirle que si estaba cuando el había ido, y además, le había dado derecho al mono pelirrojo el que lo tratara de esa forma¡Ni madre! Se le caería la cara de la vergüenza…

Llegó hasta un parque y se sentó en el primer banco que halló vacío. Alzó su mirada al cielo y suspiro. ¿Por qué siempre le tenía que ir mal, cuando creía haber encontrado la felicidad?

- Que tristeza… - dijo, mientras recordaba su primer beso con Sakae. Si no iba a volver a verle –por más que le doliera ello-, deseaba con todo su corazón el que consiguiera a alguien que si pudiera estar con él y hacerle feliz.

En la casa de Sakuragi, esté estaba preocupadísimo… sabía perfectamente que Kaede esta furioso, y todo… pero… eso no es motivo suficiente para que el degenerado de Yota no vaya tras él y lo vuelva a "reclamar"…

Tenía que ir a buscarlo, pedirle perdón de rodillas si era necesario, todo con tal de que regresase a la casa… todo para tenerle junto a él, aunque Kaede lo odiará por toda su vida…

La noche estaba volviéndose más y más fría conforme transcurría el tiempo… sentía su cuerpo entumecerse lentamente, instintivamente se abrazo para darse calor. Frente a él paso una pareja de enamorados, abrazados, bajo la luna.

Se veían profundamente enamorados.

Entonces comenzó a divagar.

Imagino que aquella chica que estaba en los brazos del chico, era él y que el que lo abrazaba era aquél chico que en sus sueños, le beso y le declaró su amor… imagino que sus propios brazos no eran lo que le cubrían, sino que eran los de _él_, mientras que esté le susurraba tiernas palabras de amor en su oído…

Un suspiro lleno de anhelo escapó de sus labios… ¿Quién sería aquel chico perfecto que soñó le besaba?

Quiso imaginárselo, pero se le hacía muy estúpido… no quería ilusionarse con una imagen falsa creada por su subconsciente y desesperación en mutua coordinación.

Se levanto de la banca, hundió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a caminar. De pronto, estornudo.

- ¡Demonios! –

Con razón tenía tanto frío, por su enojo y la prisa que tuvo, se le había olvidado colocarse la cazadora…

No le dio, ya, mucha importancia… ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Ni modo de regresar a con Sakuragi, sólo por la estúpida cazadora olvidada. ¡Maldita suerte la suya!

Camino por las poco concurridas calles hasta que, inconscientemente, llego a su edificio departamental olvidado.

Se puso a pensar… ¿Qué tal si pasaba ahí la noche? Al menos, pensaba, que Sakuragi no le encontraría ahí… aunque, no todo sale como uno piensa…

Subió las escaleras, escalón por escalón, hasta que llegó al piso donde estaba su departamento.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta.

¿Cómo iba a entrar si todas sus cosas, inclusive sus llaves, se quedaron con el pelirrojo?

Se agacho lentamente, hasta quedar de cuclillas… levanto el tapete de la entrada, y en una esquina estaba escondida una copia de la llave. ¡Que suerte! La tomó con alegría y abrió la puerta.

Cuando entro y cerró la puerta tras de si, lo primero que asalto su mente fue darse una buena ducha de agua caliente…

Se fue quitando la ropa, prenda por prenda, hasta quedar solo en bóxer… cuando de pronto, siente que alguien lo sujeta salvajemente por los antebrazos y lo tira con fuerza al piso… un quejido de dolor escapo de sus labios al sentir que alguien se posa sobre de él…

Abrió sus ojos, lentamente, para ver a su agresor… ¡Oh, sorpresa¡Era Yota!

¡Cómo demonios había entrado a su departamento!

Recordó entonces la copia de la llave…

Sakuragi caminaba sin rumbo, buscando y buscando con desesperación… ¡Dioses¡¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese kitsune?

- ¡Su departamento! – pensó. ¡Pues claro! Ese era el único lugar al que no había dio…

Corrió desesperadamente esperando que no fuese muy tarde.

Kaede intentaba librarse de Yota, pero este lo sujeto con fuerza de los brazos, impidiéndole moverse siquiera, ya que también le tenía inmovilizadas las piernas.

Estaba asustado… inclusive estaba temblando…

- Mmnn… que excitante es ver el miedo en tus ojos, querido Kaede… - acerco su rostro al de él, y lamió las fugitivas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

- Déjame… - pidió Kaede, cuando los labios del mayor saboreaban su cuello.

- ¿Por qué habría de dejarte ir¿Es que no te diviertes conmigo?

Sus labios bajaron por su pecho desnudo…

- Deténgase, por favor…

- No estas en derecho de pedir nada

- ¡Déjeme!- exclamó intentando dar una patada.

Un golpe en su mejilla le hizo desistir. ¿Cómo detérgele? Ya nada podía hacer… se dejo hacer, mientras lloraba de impotencia al no poder hacer nada en contra de él…

Entonces, dejo de sentir la asquerosa lengua de Yota en su pecho, ni presión en sus brazos y piernas.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, ya que los había cerrado por la misma impotencia, y vio como Sakuragi golpeaba sin piedad al su acosante.

- ¡No le ponga sus asquerosas manos encima!- grito el pelirrojo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡Imbécil, suéltame!- Yota intentaba quitar aquella mano de su cuello.

Sólo entonces le dio una patada en el pecho a Sakuragi, así le soltó.

- Te dije que me soltarás – le dio varias patadas en el estomago, y cuando se harto, le dio una en el rostro – A ver si así te comportas… - se dio media vuelta y se dirigió con el ojiazul - … ni creas que de esta te salvas… - se le iba a aventar, cuando alguien lo sujeta de ambas piernas haciéndole caer.

- Te dije que no le pusieras tus asquerosas manos encima – repitió Sakuragi, mientras escupía sangre.

Se posó encima de él, lo tomó del cuello, y empezó a estrellarle la cabeza en el piso de concreto varias veces. En una de esas, Yota reaccionó y se dio la vuelta, encarando al pelirrojo, y precipitándole su puño en toda su cara.

Pensó que hasta ahí había quedado aquel arranque de valentía… se quito de encima al molesto chico e intentó levantarse cuando siente en su pecho una pierna. Elevó su mirada, la cual se topó con una penetrante mirada azul.

- Esto se acabó…

- ¡Ja! Tú no me dices que esto se acabo -

Sujetó su pierna y apenas iba a jalarle, y hacerle caer, una mano se posa sobre su cuello. De un golpe, su cabeza chocó contra el piso.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontro con unos avellana, que lo observaban con furia.

- Se acabó - le repitió Sakuragi, mientras volvía a estrellarle contra el piso.

Estaba inconsiente. Cuando el pelirrojo verificó que, en efecto, estaba inconsiente, se levanto del piso. Kaede le observó, su rostro estaba hinchado, la nariz rota -por lo que podía notar- y el ojo morado.

- ¿Estas bien, do'aho?- pregunto, preocupado.

- Estoy bien. Nadie puede con este Tensai - le respondió. - ¿Tu estás bien?

Kaede sólo asintió.

- Perdón - dijo de pronto Hanamichi, provocando que Kaede se girara sorprendido. El pelirrojo le sonrió tranquilizadoramente - ¿Nos vamos a casa?-

Kaede estaba tan sorprendido por la disculpa del pelirrojo que ni cuenta se dio que este le había colocado encima algo... cuando miró que era, vio que era su cazadora.

- ¿Ahora si nos vamos?- la sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro.Kaede no soporto más, y se hecho a llorar, lanzandose a los brazos de Sakuragi, quién lo abrazo con fuerza, como no queriendo que se escapará de él...

* * *

La Li Oh!

¡SEVEN CAP. UP¿Qué les parecio¿Les gusto el capitulo? Por fin nos deshicimos de Yota (yeeeeeeaahhhh! non).

No me maten por la tardanza T-T es que estaba ocupada con los examenes de la high... pero aqui estan la tan esperada continuación...

Gracias a quienes me dejaron review en el anterior cap. Estoy tan feliz TˆT

Espero próximamente tenerles el último cap. (si, este es el penultimo capitulo¿que triste, no? Si como no XDD) Nos leemos a la próxima.

Ja Ne! Besos

Aliss.chan


	9. Promesas

**Apuesta Pérdida**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí planteados son propiedad del sensei Inoue. Yo sólo los manejo.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene shonen ai en algunas de sus partes. No se recomienda para homo fóbicos. Gracias nn

* * *

**Capitulo VIII **

Promesas

Hanamichi estaba inmensamente feliz a pesar de que no era el momento adecuado para estarlo.

Kaede lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo semidesnudo… sentía sus cálidas lágrimas mojar su camiseta….

Con delicadeza lo separó de él, y le obligo a que lo viera a los ojos.

- Vamos a casa… - Kaede asintió levemente, sin dejar de estrujar con sus manos parte de la chaqueta del pelirrojo. - … será mejor que te vistas… no vaya a ser te cojas un resfriado… - su voz tenía un tono dulce.

El kitsune se sonrojo al recordar que sólo estaba en bóxer… cubriéndose nada más que con la cazadora, comenzó a recoger una por una, sus prendas. Sakuragi se dio la vuelta para que se vistiera con tranquilidad.

Su mirada se posó en el inconsciente cuerpo de Yota… una oleada de furia lo invadió, se acercó a él y le dio una patada en el estomago, tan dura, que ese mal nacido escupió sangre involuntariamente.

- Te mereces eso y más, estúpido…

- Sakuragi- llamó Kaede, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Ya estaba vestido totalmente.

Su blanca mano busco la del pelirrojo, quien volteo, sorprendido ante el contacto.

Kaede se quedó un momento en silencio, observando los avellanados ojos de su salvador.

- G-gracias do'aho…

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Hanamichi. Extrañamente, no le reprocho el que le dijera do'aho, ya que… Kaede lo dijo en un tono de absoluta gratitud…

Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de ese lugar, llegando hasta el frío y oscuro parque, mientras a lo lejos oían el molesto sonido de las sirenas…

- ¿Cómo sabías que regresaría?- pregunto Kaede después de un pequeño silencio.

- No se… - se rascó la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa tonta y unas mejillas levemente sonrojadas le adornaban.

- ¡Kaede!- le gritaba alguien. Con un poco de temor volteo, Hanamichi por su parte se preparaba para acertar un buen golpe si fuera necesario.

- ¿Tío?- pregunto Kaede, extrañado.

- Vaya, parece ser que no me has olvidado, ingrato – se quejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Aquel hombre apenas si pasaba de los 32 años, tenía el cabello del mismo color que el de Kaede y unos ojos cafés muy expresivos.

- Tío Kazukata – la voz de Kaede tenía un timbre ¿infantil? Esto sorprendió en sobre manera al pelirrojo. - ¿Qué haces aquí¿Tú no vives en Shinjuku?

- Uno de tus vecinos me llamo (¿como consiguió mi número? No preguntes que ni yo se) reportándome que desde hacía¿Qué serán¿Dos, tres días? Un hombre estaba rondando tu departamento… llegó y me encuentro con la policía, preguntándome si conozco a un tal Yota, el cuál estaba tirado en medio de tu habitación con toda la cara golpeada y una que otra costilla rota… ¿Y tú me preguntas: "Qué haces aquí"?

Una expresión de falso disgusto se apoderó del rostro del ojiazul. Hanamichi se sentía fuera de lugar, hasta que el mayor se dirigió a él.

- ¿Eres amigo de Kaede?

- ¿Eh? Si – agitó la cabeza de forma descuidada – Eh… mi nombre es Sakuragi Hanamichi…

Aquél hombre sonrió mientras alargaba el brazo. – Dr. Rukawa Kazukata, mucho gusto Sakuragi-kun

El pelirrojo también sonrió, mientras respondía el gesto.

- Kaede… vámonos ya, que te quedarás a vivir conmigo… ya Sakuragi-kun a hecho mucho, dejándote holgazanear en su casa, pero nada más espera a que lleguemos a casa… te pondré a trabajar hasta que me ruegues compasión…

- ¡TÍO!- grito Kaede, preocupado.

- ¡Nada! Además me explicaras todo lo que pasó y con lujo de detalles¿entiendes?– hizo una pausa, mientras giraba su cabeza para otro lado, y una expresión de cansancio apareció en su rostro – Que muchachos estos… sólo quieren divertirse… y uno que se friega de día y de noche para darles lo que quieren… que ingratos son T.T

- Tío… compórtese como el adulto que es ¬¬

- Disculpe Sr. Rukawa…

- No me digas así, que me siento viejo… dime sólo Kazukata…

- Kazukata-san… me preguntaba si esta noche le dejaba a Rukawa pasar esta noche en mi casa…

- Claro – sonrió – Kaede, te quiero en mi casa a primera hora de la mañana¿entiendes? – le dirigió una mirada de "Hazme caso o verás lo mal que te va a ir"

- Si tío --

- Bien… con permiso, me retiro… - hizo una leve reverencia hacía Hanamichi, que también se inclinó… Momentos después, Salía del parque…

- Tu tío te quiere mucho… - dijo Hanamichi, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kaede también sonrió. – Yo también le quiero mucho… ¿sabes porque? Porque él fue el único que velo por mí después del accidente de mis padres… todos los demás me dieron la espalda y me dejaron a mi suerte. Estoy demasiado agradecido con él…

En la voz del kitsune había un dejo de tristeza y añoranza, que sin evitarlo, rodeo su figura con sus brazos y lo estrecho contra si.

- Pero desde ahora no estarás solo – le dijo al oído – yo… yo permaneceré a tu lado…

- ¿Por qué?– susurró Kaede, aún entre sus brazos - ¿Por qué, -repitió - ¿Por qué harías eso por mí?

- Me preocupo por ti… - dudaba en decirle lo que sentía.

- No es necesario – dijo – No es necesario que te preocupes por un maldito homosexual…

- ¡No digas estupideces!- regaño Hana, mientras se separaba de él lo suficiente para verle a la cara.

- ¡Pero si es la verdad!- recrimino – Sólo soy un maldi… - una bofetada le hizo callar.

- ¡Eso no es importante¡YO TE AMO¡¿Qué no entiendes!

Kaede se quedó de una sola pieza… ¿Qué le había dicho ese do'aho? Pero tan rápido como había llegado la sorpresa, así llego la furia…

- ¡Por que te burlas de mí!- riñó.

- No me estoy burlando… ¡es la verdad!

- ¡Mentiras¡Siempre son mentiras!- unas lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse.

- ¡Por que no quieres creerme!

- ¡Por que no es verdad¡Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio¡Tú no puedes amar a un asqueroso ho...!- otra bofetada le calló.

- ¡No vuelvas a decirlo!- Hanamichi tenía la cara tan roja como su cabello, pero por la impotencia que sentía.

- Deja de mentir- dijo ya llorando. No porque le doliera el golpe, si no que se sentía frustrado.

Hanamichi volvió a abrazarle, y le dijo al oído – No te estoy mintiendo… te amo… - le miró directamente a los ojos -… te amo… - repitió. Lentamente acercó su rostro al del chico que tenía enfrente… casi podía sentir su aliento en su rostro… sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando Hana volvió a hablar - ¿Tú me amas?- pregunto. Había esperanza en su voz.

Kaede se quedo hipnotizado con los hermosos ojos de Sakuragi, pero cuando oyó aquella pregunta, no supo que responder… ¿El amaba a ese pelirrojo tan impulsivo?

Si… lo amaba… y demasiado… pero todo ese amor desapareció… ¿cómo? Aún se lo preguntaba… pero al final… no todo ese amor se vio extinto… no… aun quedaba dentro de su corazón una pequeña llamita de ese amor…

- Si… - dijo simplemente, antes de que los labios de Hanamichi sellaran los suyos…

Esos labios… ya los conocía… ya los había sentido antes… pero¿Cómo? Intento recordar… no eran como los de Sakae… ni mucho menos a los de Yota… no, pero… entonces recordó su sueño: en el que un extraño chico le declaraba su amor y le besaba con pasión…

- Eras tú… - murmuró Kaede, cuando se habían separado -… siempre fuiste tu… - sus palabras le sacaron una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

- Kaede…- sus manos se movieron de su cintura a sus manos. Acerco una a sus labios y le besó - ¿Quisieras ser mi novio?

- Hana… - murmuró, con las mejillas completamente rojo.

- ¿Es eso un si?- pregunto, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El kitsune solamente asintió, completamente ruborizado… no se imaginaba una declaración de amor… y menos en esos momentos…

- Vamos a mi casa… - habló Hanamichi, aún tomando de las manos a Kaede.

- ¿Eh? Si…

Todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, lo recorrieron tomados de las manos, ambos estaban sonrojados… pero por la oscuridad, no se notaba mucho…

EL viento gemía mientras hacía volar la hojarasca del suelo… Kaede miraba maravillado aquello… _al final… si fui feliz_ y una hermosa sonrisa se apodero de sus labios. Hanamichi, que lo veía por el rabillo del ojo, no evito notar eso… se quedó prendado de la extraordinario belleza de su ahora novio…

Llegaron a la casa… Kaede se dirigió a su cuarto… aquella de verdad había sido un día muy exhaustivo… se dejó caer flácido sobre su cama, y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño… pero la declaración de hace nada de segundos, aun le tenía atontado… especialmente aquellos labios que después de dos años por fin podía probar…

Entonces sintió que alguien se sentaba en la cama, justo a lado de él, mientras que una mano acariciaba su mejilla.

- ¿Ya tan pronto te dormirás?

- Si – dijo – no tengo muchas cosas que guardar…

- Entonces… hasta mañana… - se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. – Descansa amor…

Kaede se sonrojo por ese nuevo adjetivo que su novio le había puesto…

- Te ves tan hermoso sonrojado – rió Hana.

Frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

- Descansa…- salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Kaede se acomodo en la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre la suave almohada, recordando la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Hanamichi al momento de entrar a la casa…

Flash Back

Apenas Kaede había entrado a la casa, el pelirrojo le abrazo, mientras comenzaba a devorar sus labios con pasión.

Kaede no tardó en responder el beso con la misma intensidad, pero cuando sintió las manos de Hanamichi bajo su camiseta se tensó. Recordó a Yota… ese, ese… imbécil… pero aun así sintió miedo… de un solo movimiento empujo al pelirrojo, que cayó sentado en el piso.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo…lo siento Hana… es que… todavía no estoy preparado…

La expresión de Hana se suavizó… - entiendo, no te preocupes Kae…

- Pero pronto estaré listo…

- Estaré esperando…

Fin Flash Back

Sabía que Hanamichi cumpliría con su palabra y no se aprovecharía… pero ahora se sentía mal… sentía un profundo sentimiento de soledad…

Hanamichi se estaba acomodando en su cama. Se acostó rápidamente e intento conciliar el sueño… cayó en un estado semi-inconsciente: en el que oyes todo, sin tomarle importancia… pero con la facultad de despertar cuando quisiera.

En eso sintió un peso en la cama que no era de él… y un reconfortable calor junto a él…

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Es que me siento solo – unos brazos lo rodearon…

- Mi cama es tu cama – dijo Hana con una sonrisa, y como estaba de espaldas a Kaede, no vio que este también sonreía…

Al poco rato, quedaron profundamente dormidos sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del otro…

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? Eso ni ellos mismos lo sabían…

Fin…

* * *

¡La Li Oh!

¿Este es el tan esperado final del que tanto se habló? Oo Pues… quería hacer un final mas… ¿Cómo se dice¿Extenso? Pero la creatividad me abandono T-T me dejo en la estacada (ne… no es cierto XD). Lo que pasa es que haré un epilogo (oooooohhhh).

Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo nn que a mi me gusto mucho el escribirlo. Dejen sus review con sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y eso nn

Gracias a Ran-k y a Shadir por sus review. Nishas, las adoro… gracias por seguir hasta el final la historia y por el apoyo que me dieron en sus review (¡Salí bien en mis exámenes de la high! n.n) Este capitulo se los dedico a Ud.

Y también **MUCHAS GRACIAS** a los demás que también dejaron sus reviews y que me estuvieron insistiendo en continuarle a la historia y hacer un HanaxRu n.n

Pronto subiré el epilogo, así que les pido que no desesperen.

Besos. Aliss.


	10. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter**

**First Date**

(Primera Cita)

Hanamichi estaba nervioso… por primera, tendría una cita con su adorado Kitsune…

Pues no era para menos, ya que después de varios problemas, le había podido pedir una… desde hace un mes que eran novios… pero, para desgracia del pelirrojo, no había pasado nada, puesto que el ojiazul se lo había pedido… ya que aún no lograba olvidar por completo la experiencia con el kisama de Yota…

No sabía que ponerse… estaba indeciso entre ponerse una camiseta azul, o una camisa negra…

- ¡Qué me pongo? – grito alarmado.

Entonces pateo la puerta del closet, provocando que se abriera, y en consecuencia, todo el desastre de ropa que estaba guardado se cayera… sobre de él…

- ¡Que demo…! - algo llamó su atención. Era un polo azul y unos pantalones negros, aunque un poco gastado el color u… - ¡Woow! Estoy de suerte – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, una vez listo y arreglado, salió de la casa corriendo, para llegar a donde se suponía que había quedado con Kaede de verse. En la entrada de la preparatoria (n/a: genial lugar para quedar de verse -.-U ¿no?) estaba Kaede descansando su cuerpo contra la pared,

- Kaede… - le llamó suavemente. – Kaede, despierta… - se acercó más al muchacho, y cuando iba a volver a llamarle, Kaede abrió los ojos y le dio un suave pero apasionado beso en los labios.

Hanamichi, sorprendido, tardó en responder al beso con la misma efusividad con la que empezó. Cuando se separaron, Hanamichi paso sus brazos por la esbelta cintura de Kaede y lo atrajo así sí…

- Aún no me acostumbro a este tipo de bienvenidas, pero con mucho gusto las recibo – y le sonrió seductoramente.

Kaede le devolvió el gesto, mientras que pasaba sus brazos por su cuello.

- Estas incluso más hermoso que de costumbre – le dijo al oído, en un cálido susurro, que le hizo cosquillas. Soltó una pequeña risita que fascino al pelirrojo. – Deberías de reírte más seguido de ese modo…

- No mientas, Hana… - replicó, divertido.

- ¿Y quién necesita mentir?

Apenas iba a replicar, los labios de Hanamichi cubrían sensualmente los de Kaede, delineándolos lentamente con su lengua, para después introducirla en su boca para saborear su dulce interior.

Kaede no le prohibió la entrada, y le permitió el explorar el interior. Después de que inspeccionara cada húmedo rincón, sus lenguas se encontraron y con frenesí, comenzaron a frotarse entre si hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles.

Lentamente rompieron el beso, sus lenguas aún juntas se asomaban para después separarse también. Pero aún así se dieron suaves besos superficiales que, desafortunadamente, terminaron pronto.

Se quedaron viendo un largo momento, cara contra cara, en la misma posición en la que habían permanecido hasta, incluso, ese momento.

- Te amo – dijo al fin el pelirrojo.

Kaede abrió los ojos más que de costumbre, mostrando así su desconcierto. Hana esperaba su respuesta, pero esté tuvo miedo al ver que el ojiazul dudaba.

- Mmmnnn… no se…

- ¡KAEDE!– chilló Hana.

El aludido volvió a soltar una pequeña risita, y después le dio un suave beso sobre los labios.

- Claro que también te amo… ¿cómo habría de no hacerlo? – y le dio otro beso.

- No me asustes

Rompieron el abrazo y comenzaron a caminar por la avenida, tomados de la mano.

- ¿Qué vamos a comer?- pregunto Kaede de pronto.

- Yo te quiero comer a ti – dijo mientras que pasaba un brazo por su cintura y lo atraía así si, para sentir su palpitante calor.

- Hana… - se quejo el ojiazul.

El pelirrojo le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. Entonces, llegaron hasta un pequeño antro…

- ¿Estas seguro, Hana?- pregunto el ojiazul, un tanto desconfiado mientras miraba el local.

- Claro – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Vamos

Las tenues luces del local les dieron la bienvenida. Al entrar, un suave olor a cerveza y desenfreno llegó a ellos, mientras que la música a todo volumen parecía querer deshacerles el oído.

Eligieron un lugar apartado y se sentaron tranquilamente, la música no retumbaba tanto como antes en ese lugar, pero aún así se hacía presente.

Pidieron solamente unos refrescos, mientras que miraban hacía la pista de baile que había.

Todos aquellos chicos bailaban, desinhibidos, desenfrenados, sin cansancio alguno, sólo con el alcohol corriendo por sus venas.

Kaede se sintió extraño viéndolos bailar… algo dentro de él tenía ganas de…

Se levanto de su asiento, seguido no muy atrás de su novio, y se dirigió a la barra, frente de la cual se sentó. Hanamichi sólo se quedó tras de él, de pie.

- ¿Una cerveza? – pregunto el mesero. Kaede sólo asintió.

Casi al instante, vio al mesero destapar frente a él una botella oscura, y vaciar su contenido en un vaso de cristal y ponérsela enfrente.

Observo aquél vaso por un instante, después, decidiéndose, la tomo y la acerco a su boca. Iba a beber…

- ¿Qué haces¡No lo hagas!

El pelirrojo vio a Kaede tomar un largo trago.

- ¡Pero si tu nunca has bebido!

Y, como había se predicho internamente Hanamichi, Kaede cayó ebrio al instante.

- Te advertí que no…

Calló de golpe. Kaede se había volteado hacía él. ¡Y lo estaba besando! Hana no se resistió mucho y cedió ante su koi.

Cuando se separaron, Kaede tenía en su rostro la más bella expresión de inocencia que jamás haya recordado, adjunto a un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que le hacían ver adorable…

- Vamos a bailar – dijo esté, mientras jalaba del brazo de su novio.

- ¿Qué? Pero si tu…

- ¡Oh, vamos! – le interrumpió entre risas.

- ….No bailas… - terminó la frase.

- Si no quieres… entonces voy… yo solo - dijo entre hipos.

El chico de cabellos azabaches se acerco a la pista, donde algunos chicos le sonrieron invitándolo a bailar junto a ellos… Kaede aceptó…

Dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la pegajosa música, comenzó a moverse. Sus caderas se contoneaban sensualmente en cada movimiento. Su cabello se mecía lentamente con él, mientras que sus brazos se movían al compás de sus caderas.

Varias miradas se posaron en él. Hanamichi comenzaba a tener celos al ver como un chico se pegaba a Kaede. Decidido, se acerco a donde estaba, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jaloteo fuera del lugar. Una vez afuera…

- Oh, Hana…– hipó –…no te pongas… – hipó nuevamente -…celoso

- ¿Cómo no quieres que me ponga celoso, si un tipo se acerca a mi novio con ganas de flirtear?- siseó.

Kaede saltó una pequeña risita, divertido por la reacción de su pelirrojo.

- Vamos a mi casa, Hana – propuso Kaede, mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de su novio – Ahí la pasaremos mejor – le dijo sensualmente, cosa que no se le dificulto… ahora mucho menos que antes, ya que estaba ebrio.

Hana lo miro sorprendido… no creía lo que oía…

- ¿Estas bien?

- Claro – dijo, felizmente. - ¿O, es que acaso no quieres?- pregunto, cambiando de pronto su expresión, mientras comenzaba a hacer pucheros.

- Claro que quiero – y besó hambrientamente sus labios, sus lenguas se acariciaban con desesperación, reclamando totalmente la atención de la otra.- La oferta es demasiado tentadora como para negarse – hablo cuando rompió el beso, pero al instante de terminar de hablar, volvió a capturar los labios de su amor…

A los pocos minutos, llegaron al departamento… departamento de lujo, cabe destacar.

- ¿No habrá algún problema? – pregunto Hana, que estaba abrazando por la espalda a Kaede.

- Cla… claro – hipó. – No creo que… mi… tío vaya a venir en la madrugada… a molestar

Con un poco de dificultad, el efebo de cabellos azabaches logró abrir la puerta del departamento, permitiendo entrar a ambos. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, Hanamichi comenzó a lamer su cuello, mordiendo levemente para dejar huella de su paso.

El ojiazul gemía placenteramente ante las caricias de su amante, que no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a ser desvestido. Hana comenzó a guiar a Kaede a la habitación de esté, en su camino, la ropa de ambos era la muestra de su creciente pasión.

El pelirrojo, parando su actividad, acostó lentamente a su adorado sobre la suave cama, y después, le observo detenidamente, se veía tan hermoso: su blanca piel se confundía con las mantas que cubrían el colchón, mientras que sus cabellos palidecían ante la blancura de ellas.

- Oi, Hana… ¿Qué… que pasa? – pregunto Kaede cerrando los ojos.

- Nada… - hizo una pausa, al tiempo que acercaba sus labios al rosado pezón -... ¿sabías cuán caliente me pones? – no le dio tiempo de responder, cuando comenzó a lamer la aureola del pezón, haciendo círculos alrededor de este, cerrándolo más hasta que comenzó a morder suavemente. Sus manos paseaban por todo el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, acariciando todo cuanto antes no podía tocar.

Su lengua dejo pronto el pezón, y empezó a saborear toda la piel de su novio. Su amplio pecho, su vientre, su miembro…

Apenas iba a tocarlo cuando se giraron, quedando ahora Kaede arriba. Este hizo lo que Hana, al principio.

Sus manos hábilmente se posesionaron del miembro de Hana, y comenzaron a estimularlo, en un movimiento de arriba hacía abajo. Cuando notó que estaba duro por la erección, lo posesiono dentro de su boca, repitiendo el movimiento que hacía con sus manos. El pelirrojo gemía constantemente, el kitsune era realmente bueno en eso…

Entonces, explotó dentro de la boca de Kaede, quién lamió gustoso el fruto de su trabajo.

Hanamichi se incorporó lentamente, hasta estar sentado en la cama. Kaede se puso sobre de él, y comenzó a besarlo con pasión. – No sabes cuanto espere para esto – logró decir con sus labios aún atrapados.

- Igual yo…

Lentamente, fue acercando un travieso dedo a la entrada del ojiazul, introduciéndolo despacio a falta de lubricante. Kaede dejo escapar un grito al notar la invasión, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su amante y se aferro de él, como si así se resguardara de aquél incesante dolor.

Después introdujo un segundo dedo, acompañado de un muy notorio suspiro por parte de su kitsune, quién apoyo su cabeza en su bronceado hombro. Y por último, un tercer dedo, que ya no causo dolor, sino que le proporcionó un poco de placer.

Con suavidad, empezó a frotarlos dentro de él, repeliendo en su interior, intentando dilatar la entrada para el próximo paso. Un indescriptible placer invadió a Kaede de pronto. De sus labios comenzaron a salir varios gemidos entrecortados….

- Hana…

El pelirrojo ya no aguantaba más… quería poseer a ese hermoso ser que tenía entre sus brazos… con suavidad, alzó el trasero de Kaede, este comprendió lo que pasaría a continuación, y se aferró de la espalda de su amante.

Lentamente el endurecido miembro de Hanamichi fue adentrándose en su estrecho interior. Con cuidado se adentro en él.

Kaede lanzó un profundo suspiro de placer, el cual se intensifico cuando sintió las lentas embestidas de su novio. Al principio fue lento y suave, por ser su "primera" vez.

Movía sus caderas según el ritmo que le imponía su adorado pelirrojo, mientras sus manos acariciaban su amplio pecho.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a tomar velocidad, mientras la habitación se llenaba de sonidos excitantes y del aroma del amor…

El pelirrojo de pronto, se fijo en el miembro de su amado, el cual estaba duro por la excitación, así que para satisfacerle comenzó a masturbarle, jugando con el entre sus manos, mientras Kaede seguía el ritmo impuesto por las embestidas… sus labios dejaban escapar todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, en forma de gemidos, lo cuál hizo desear a Hanamichi escucharle gemir con más intensidad.

Estrechó el cuerpo de Kaede contra el suyo, y de un solo movimiento levanto sus caderas, provocando que su miembro entrara completamente, lo cuál hizo que el ojiazul lanzará un pequeño grito de alivio y ¿satisfacción? De nueva comenzaron las embestidas…

Rápidamente llegaron al clímax al mismo momento. Hanamichi vació en el interior de Kaede su cálida semilla, mientras que el ojiazul, en la mano de su amante.

El ojiazul cayó exhausto sobre el pecho de su adorado mono pelirrojo, que se lamía los dedos gustoso, degustando la dulce esencia de quien en su pecho descansaba… el cual se quedó dormido, no sin antes decirle – Te amo.

Al escucharle decir eso, sonrió, también lo abrazo, con fuerza, después tomo la mano derecha de su hermoso kitsune y le dio un tierno beso el dorso de esta.

- También te amo, amor…

Esa noche descansaron en el mismo lecho por primera vez… mientras en sueños, recordaban el día que pasaba, al tiempo que sentían el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos, cansados y entregados…

Owari

* * *

Y ahora sí… FIN 

Me gusto mucho como me quedo el epilogon,n (o capitulo de bono, como quieran verlo nn) Pero me importa más su opinión. ¿Qué les pareció¿Les gusto?

Gracias por sus review nishas (Shadir, Sakura, Mashou No Tenshiy Ran-k) y acerca de lo de Sakae... hemmm... después les digo que paso con el ññ (quizá ¬¬u)

Bueno, espero poder leer sus review nn y gracias a aquellos que con gran interés siguieron esta historia hasta el final… que es este nñ… bueno… ¿Qué más puedo decirles? Espero que nos veamos de nuevo en otro fic (y que como este, pueda ver el fin, todo eso gracias a Uds.)

Sólo me basta decirles, gracias y hasta luego.

Besos n.n

® Copyright 2005 Aliss.chan


End file.
